Temptation
by LouBlue
Summary: EJami AU. Second part of Noir Trilogy: The Prequel. We go back to the beginning of EJ and Sami's Noir affair and find out how it all began. Sweet, sexy and passionate, EJami like only they can be.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **And here goes, the second instalment of my Noir trilogy, the prequel to "Helpless". So, if you find yourself here without having read "Helpless", I'd recommend going back and checking it out, just to help with flow.

The third instalment, "Desperate", isn't too far away once this is finished, just as a heads up.

Comments and thoughts are always welcome.

Enjoy...

**TEMPTATION**

**Chapter ONE**

Sami's breath hitched in her throat as the man walked out from the club, his eyes on her immediately and it felt as though that dark gaze burned her skin wherever they looked. He walked up to her counter at the cloak room of the Club Marlowe and she had to tilt her head right back to keep looking him in the eye because he was so tall. He wordlessly handed her his ticket stub to redeem his coat and Sami silently took it, disappearing briefly to return with his coat. She went to hand it to him.

"That isn't my coat," he informed her, his rich British accent coming out smooth and velvety and never failing to make her toes curl in her shoes.

It didn't matter what he said it always felt like a caress somehow and Sami trembled lightly under its warm touch.

"Yes it is sir," she said, her voice catching ever so slightly.

"No it isn't," he returned calmly, "Perhaps I should come back there and look for myself."

It was their game, their ritual.

Every night Sami would work at the club for the last two weeks the man would come, spend some time in the club and then return and request his coat. Sami would fetch it he would say it wasn't his and then he would ask to come into the cloak room to look for it. Sami turned around and walked back into the cloak room, away from prying eyes. She was unbearably conscious of the man trailing behind her, her pulse racing now. She opened her mouth to continue their game, about to tell him that he wasn't allowed back here and he had to leave but before she could there was the feel of his hand on her arm. His hand tightened on her arm and spun Sami around, pulling her into his arms and kissing her hungrily.

Sami gasped at this new found desperation in him. Usually he kissed her tenderly in the beginning, nipping and tasting her gently before asking for more but this time there was no gentle question, just fervent demand and she had no choice but to yield to it. One of his hands came up and encircled her long neck, a thumb moving to the erratically beating pulse at the dip in her collar bone, stroking it. She liked how he touched her when they kissed, large hands cupping her face, long fingers stroking her cheek, her neck, anywhere he could feel her skin beneath his hand.

"EJ," she breathed his name when he allowed her to speak at last, releasing her lips but only so he could press heated kisses down her neck and along her exposed collar bone.

"Say it again," he encouraged her with a groan which caused a small vibration to pass from his mouth to her and made her shudder, "Say my name Samantha."

"EJ," she sighed, melting into his embrace, one of her hands going to his dark head of hair and losing itself in the mane of hair she found there.

It was madness, sheer lunacy and yet Sami couldn't stop herself from giving over to it utterly every single time. Every single time she promised herself it would be the last time but even before he had left she knew she'd be breaking that promise at the first look from him. His hand left her face and snaked around her waist, pulling her tightly against him and not giving her the option to refuse him but the way Sami melted against his hard body told him that she was not inclined to anyway. EJ raised his head, dragging his lips reluctantly from her body to look down at her.

"This isn't enough," he told her hoarsely, his dark eyes almost fierce in their intensity, "I need more."

Sami shuddered at his needy words, never having had a man be so forward with her before. A little voice in the back of her head wondered how many other women he'd said those exact same words to. After their first encounter she'd asked around about him and knew his reputation. The kindest description she'd heard was that he was a ladies man but she'd heard a lot of others use words like cad, skirt chaser, Lothario and from there it only got worse. A man who had married a rich woman and had done little else since other than spend his wife's money. It wasn't exactly something to be proud of and a world away from her Lucas who worked so hard for every dime that came his way and had so very little to show for it.

Even if they weren't both married to other people EJ DiMera would be a terrible man to become involved with. He seemed to have no direction, no moral fibre and would think nothing of breaking her heart and moving on to the next poor unfortunate woman who caught his eye. All her life Sami had done the right thing, the thing that was expected of her and she had no regrets about that and right now she needed that intestinal fortitude to send this n'er do well on his way so she could get back to her nice, normal and safe life. She just wasn't the kind of woman who was up for this carry on and it was time she told him that in no uncertain terms.

"Meet me at The Drake Hotel tomorrow, midday," his voice sounded almost raw and aching now.

Sami drew in a breath, knowing this was her moment to end this insanity between them. She opened her mouth to send him on his way as he held her gaze intently, not letting her look away from him. All she had to do was say no to this and Sami was sure that he would give up on her and move on to easier marks and that was what she wanted right - him out of her life before things went any further. Sami drew herself up, telling herself she had to do this, had to tell him no and then no one would ever have to know about her little indiscretion. After all, they'd only really shared a few kisses, as if she was going to risk her whole future with Lucas on a few stolen kisses.

"Yes."

EJ's eyes flared triumphantly at hearing the single word and pulled her into a kiss that made Sami's head spin even as she despaired at what she'd just done.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ sat at the bar of The Drake Hotel and blew out a stream of smoke from his nostrils after having inhaled deeply on his cigarette. He noticed his right leg was jiggling ever so slightly, an old habit from his younger days when he was nervous that he'd worked hard to rid himself of. EJ didn't like people knowing where he was at - that was what made him such a good poker player - he was hard to read and he liked it like that. Most times it kept him ahead of the game and that was a handy thing for some of his extracurricular pursuits, particularly the ones he didn't want his wife to find out about. EJ moved in his seat so that his wayward leg was under control.

It annoyed him that he'd regressed all of a sudden and blamed the woman he was waiting for. She'd knocked him for a six and that had never happened before with him. Normally he would have a couple of women on the go at the same time, keeping his options open as it were because he did have a rather unfortunate habit of becoming bored quite quickly and that was the thing that had thrown him off with Samantha. After that first explosive meeting between them he had rather expected to bed her soon after but instead he'd found himself in this delicate little dance with her. The anticipation of their next meeting, coaxing a little more from her each time when they were together and then only to find it was over painfully quickly and he was left to yearn for their next furtive rendezvous.

This was not his usual style. Normally if a woman didn't come to the party quick smartish then there were plenty of other women who were lining up for even a smile from him. So why hadn't he just moved on when it became abundantly clear that this woman wasn't going to be some easy roll in the hay that they'd both have a little fun with and then move on? EJ had been trying to convince himself it was the thrill of the chase seeing as he normally had women throwing themselves at him and to have to work for it a little more was a novel and stimulating change of pace. But there was this little fission of fear that it wasn't that at all but EJ didn't want to think beyond that.

Yesterday when he'd gone into the cloak room with her he couldn't contain his frustration any longer and when he'd told her he needed more they hadn't just been some carefully calculated words designed to turn her head. The demand had been out of his mouth before he'd even known he was going to say it, wrung from the depths of his growing frustration at wanting more from her. He kept asking himself why some other woman couldn't slake the sudden thirst he had but found no answer. Samantha was the only one that could end this torment, none other would do, no other woman held his interest. EJ pressed a hand to his chest and felt the nervous tattoo it had started beating out at just the thought of their last encounter. In his more fanciful moments he imagined it was beating out her name.

_Samantha. Samantha. Samantha. _

EJ shook his head and wondered when he'd gotten this sappy. His common sense told him now would be a good time to get out. This woman was a wild card and he was having trouble controlling himself around her and that was not a good thing for sure. EJ was proud of the fact that he always used his head in any given situation, that he could keep his wits about him no matter what. It was a necessary tool to have if you were going to be a good liar and EJ was certainly that, his choices in life giving him a lot of practice in that area, not least of which a very jealous and suspicious wife.

He glanced down at his watch, a watch Nicole had given to him for a birthday present. It was expensive and for once not too obvious which was unusual for his wife who worked under the basic mantra of if you've got it, flaunt it. Sometimes he found her tastes a bit gaudy but mostly kept his opinions to himself - it did no one any good to annoy the goose that laid the golden egg after all. That was why he'd been pleasantly surprised at her choice of watch with its understated elegance. What he hadn't been pleased about though was her inscription on the back - _To My Darling Junior With Love Your Nicole_. EJ hated it with a passion when she called him Junior - it made him feel small and second rate somehow - as though he was coming behind in the shadow of a greater man. Nicole said she found it endearing and insisted on using it but EJ rather thought it was more about reminding him who was boss in their relationship and it made him hate it even more.

His watch informed him that Sami was now eight minutes late and his leg began to jiggle again without EJ even noticing it this time. When was the last time he'd been this anxious about seeing a woman - had he ever been? He'd held his breath when he'd asked her to meet him here yesterday and it had seemed to take her forever to answer him. He'd felt as though she'd had his life in her hands in those moments and it was exhilarating and daunting and confusing all rolled up into one. He didn't know where he was with her. Normally EJ set the rules in these little trysts and made it clear it was his way or the highway so that the woman knew exactly what she was getting into and there could be no messy complications at the inevitable conclusion. But with Samantha it felt completely the opposite, as though she had some otherworldly power over him all of a sudden. Of course it was ridiculous to even think that the little cloak room mouse with those impossibly blue eyes and the softest skin he'd ever had under his hands could hold any such sway over him. He was a sophisticated man of the world and she was no match for that sophistication.

But if that was the case then why was he sitting there, beginning to sweat like a nervous school boy at his first formal dance as he waited on her arrival?

EJ didn't want to answer that, instead berating himself for leaving this meeting up to so much chance. He should have collected her himself and bought her here directly and then he wouldn't be suffering through this painful uncertainty of whether Sami was actually going to show up or not. It was stupid of him to leave such a thing to chance but it had been part of his ongoing campaign to try and convince himself that this was like any other of his dalliances and that he didn't really care but all it had revealed was how deeply that care really did run. He threw back the last bit of his whiskey and didn't even notice the sharpness of the liquor in his sudden need to find out what had happened to Sami. He stood up abruptly, not overly sure what his next move was going to be but needing to do something. As he stood that was when he saw her, standing in the doorway, looking like a lamb to the slaughter as she stood there uncertainly.

**oooOOOOooo**

"I thought you might have changed your mind," said EJ, opening the door to the suite he'd booked for them and indicating she should walk through.

"About a thousand times," said Sami softly but then couldn't think of anything else to say as she took in the opulence of the room around her.

She'd never been anywhere near this kind of luxury before and felt hopelessly underdressed to be in such a fancy hotel. Sami had stood outside the hotel for fifteen minutes trying to work up the courage to go in and telling herself over and over again that she should just leave but somehow her feet just wouldn't move - either way. When she'd finally managed to get herself moving she'd become even more uncertain as she'd been treated to an inside look of The Drake Hotel. If EJ hadn't seen her when she had and hurried over to her with a giant smile on his face Sami was pretty sure that she would have just turned on her heel and run without a backward glance.

"This is just like that apartment in 'Laura'," said Sami, looking around herself wide eyed, "Did ya see that film. That Gene Tierney was somethin' else in it - she's so beautiful."

"I prefer blondes myself," said EJ with a little wink at her and Sami flushed, wondering if that was true, "But yes, I saw that film and quite enjoyed it. All those people obsessed with the one woman… interesting."

"Yeah but she was some woman," said Sami, thinking back to the film and remembering how she'd envied the woman's calm and cool sophistication and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have everyone so intrigued.

She watched as EJ poured them both a drink of some brown liquor in some very expensive crystal glasses.

"Lucas and I don't get out much," said Sami, feeling the need to make conversation now, nerves making her chatty, "We can't really afford to go the movies all that often but I've got this friend Veronica who works as an usher at The Renown - you know, that big theatre on Main Street? Well, anyways, she sneaks me in sometimes to see the latest shows… I don't tell Lucas, he wouldn't approve."

Sami stopped then, wondering why she'd volunteered such information especially as it was unlikely that he'd be the least bit interested.

"I'll have to take you the proper theatre on day soon," he told her, walking over and taking her purse from her that she was still clutching to her like some kind of shield and throwing it carelessly over onto a chair and handing her the glass of alcohol he'd poured for her, "There is a rather excellent adaptation of "Pygmalion" that I've been meaning to catch."

Sami's eyes widened at that and he gave a little laugh to see her expression.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked her with a smile.

"Nothin'," she shrugged, suddenly feeling embarrassed, "I just never met anyone who'd been to the theatre before - you know, with people talking on stage and everything."

"Well in that case we'll have to make it a definite plan," said EJ indulgently, marvelling at how little she'd experienced of the world and suddenly finding himself wanting to be the one to show it to her.

Sami made another face at that, thinking it was highly unlikely that they would ever be going anywhere in public and just assumed he was just saying that to be nice. She absently took a sip of her drink and then pulled an even funnier face at the sharp bite of the scotch, beginning to cough. EJ quickly took the glass from her hand and put a concerned hand on her back, even as he gave her an amused look.

"Sorry," she managed eventually, feeling like a complete fool now, "I'm not much of a drinker."

"So I see," he said gently, his eyes warm and teasing, "I'm sorry too, my wife throws these back like it's iced tea - I forget that not everyone has a tendency to drink like a fish."

"She's pretty classy your wife huh?" asked Sami, suddenly feeling hopelessly out of her depth, "I heard she was real rich."

EJ had taken her drink back to the little bar and returned with a glass of water instead for her and handed it to her and Sami took a grateful sip, her throat still feeling like it was on fire from the first drink he'd given her.

"Money doesn't buy class," said EJ quietly, looking down at his glass and swirling the scotch in their thoughtfully, "Trust me."

He downed his drink in a quick swig then, his tongue running over his teeth as he pondered his own words. EJ looked up at her then and gave her a charming smile.

"Let's make a pact," he told her.

Sami frowned a little, not completely certain as to what that word meant and needing to make sure.

"You mean like a deal?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Exactly," nodded EJ, his smile widening, "When we're together we don't talk about your husband or my wife."

EJ reached down and picked up her free hand then and stepped closer, putting her fingers to his lips and running them back and forth lightly.

"There is only the two of us now," he told her, his voice low and his warm breath tickling the tips of her fingers as he spoke, "No one else exists… nothing else matters… alright?"

Sami knew he must be able to feel how she was shaking under his hand at his light caress and couldn't get her voice to work so she just nodded mutely. EJ smiled warmly, the corners of his eyes crinkling when he did, giving him a decidedly boyish look.

"I'm all smoky from the bar," he told her huskily, still holding her fingers to his lips as he held her gaze intently, "I'm just going to clean up a little. Sit down, make yourself comfortable, I won't be long sweetheart."

With a final kiss to the back of her hand EJ smiled down at her and turned around, heading off to what Sami assumed was the adjoining bathroom. She looked around herself at the large room, suddenly feeling very tiny and insignificant in the room without EJ there. Sami tried to do as he said and sat down on a nearby chair, the kind of chair she'd only ever seen in antique shops and knew it was probably worth more than her years wages. She perched herself awkwardly on the end of the seat, not daring to lean back in it properly. Sitting there Sami felt so completely out of her depths that she began to shake. This was not her world, she had no right to be here and she certainly didn't have any right to be here with EJ. Even if they weren't married to other people EJ was not someone that she would ever have had the chance to even meet in normal circumstances. Everything felt so surreal and unsettling and Sami suddenly was wondering what the hell she'd been thinking to imagine she could ever do something like this.

EJ meanwhile was in the bathroom, oblivious to his companions inner turmoil. He shrugged out of his double breasted coat and hung it carefully on the rack provided - he hated creases in his suits, it was a little foible of his. Next he got rid of his tie, followed by his shoes and socks and undid the top couple of buttons of his shirt before quickly splashing some water in his face. The whole time his stomach was doing nervous flip flops at the thought of the woman waiting for him outside that door. It was like he'd been drowning for so long now without even realising it and suddenly Samantha had come along and breathed fresh life into him. EJ had never felt more alive and suddenly he couldn't bear to be even this far away from her any longer.

He quickly dried his face and headed out of the bathroom, eager to be with her only to find the room empty. EJ looked around in consternation and took a split second to realise the door was slightly ajar and that Sami's purse was gone. She'd left and EJ was rocked at how gutted he was by that realisation. Without letting himself think about it EJ bolted for the door, intent on chasing down his flighty little bird before she got away from him totally. He got to the door just in time to see a flash of her skirt disappear around the corner and not caring who saw him, gave chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

"Samantha!" called out EJ urgently, catching her just before she rounded another corner, making her way determinedly towards the elevator.

EJ grabbed her elbow and swung her around, she looked up at him, clearly distressed.

"This is a mistake," she said desperately, her face stricken, "We can't do this EJ!"

"Come back into the room and we'll talk about it," said EJ, not letting go of her arm.

"There is nothing to talk about," she told him with a stressed shake of her head, "This is wrong and I can't do it."

"Please Samantha," said EJ, moving around so that he had hold of both of her arms now, holding onto her almost too tightly but frightened if he loosened his grip any that she would simply run again, "Come back to the room, we'll talk and if you still want to go I'll drive you back home myself."

"I want to go now and I'll find my own way," said Sami, not trusting herself to be alone with him, "There is nothing you can say EJ that will make me change my mind."

Sami prayed what she'd just said was true.

"Fine," he said, seeming to relent now, "But I insist on driving you and I won't hear you say any different."

Sami looked uncertain but she'd had to take two trams to get to the hotel and didn't really want to turn around and do the same thing again so soon.

"Alright," she nodded finally.

"Wonderful," smiled EJ and then began to lead her back towards their room.

"What are you doing?" protested Sami, pulling away from him again.

"I have to get my shoes sweetheart," he said and pointed down at his bare feet, wiggling his toes in the plush carpet to make his point.

"Oh," said Sami and let him move her back towards the room.

The door was still open from where he'd run through it earlier and EJ pushed on it and motioned for Sami to move in first again.

"I'll just wait for you here," she said, suddenly nervous again as she stood in the room.

EJ turned to face her and raised a hand, pushing on the door that was at Sami's back and shutting it with a sharp click. Sami tensed but didn't have time for any more of a reaction as EJ suddenly moved, cupping her face in both of his hands and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss. Sami gasped and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue hungrily seeking out hers. He tasted of scotch, smoke and his own wild taste that she was growing slowly addicted to.

"I have to go," she said unevenly when he finally released her mouth for a moment.

"Stay," he told her, kissing her hard again and not giving her a chance to argue.

"EJ," she said breathlessly when he broke the kiss at last.

"Stay," he ordered her again, his voice uneven and rough.

His hands went to encircle her waist, pulling Sami tightly against him as he turned her around and walked forward, backing her up towards the bed even as he returned to his mind altering kissing of her. Sami's heart was pounding in her chest, she couldn't think beyond what he was doing to her but gave it one last go.

"EJ," she said, breaking the kiss and shaking her head at him.

"Stay!" he growled and this time there was this raw masculine quality to the command that something deep within her responded to helplessly and she knew she was lost.

He kissed her again and it was almost savage in its need and Sami could only yield to the demand, some feminine instinct knowing what he needed in that moment. EJ felt her soften in his arms and mould herself to him and nearly shook with relief. He'd been so frightened that when she'd left just then that it was for good and he couldn't stand the thought of that. As soon as she stopped fighting him EJ softened the kiss, it becoming more tender as she surrendered more and more to him. Finally he lifted his head, giddy from her kisses and so glad that they weren't in that musty cloak room right now.

"We… we don't have to make love," he told her, having to clear his throat due to the raggedness of his tone, "I just want to lie with you Samantha, share your bed."

Despite feeling as though she would have done anything he asked of her now she felt a wave of relief that he wasn't going to push her anymore today. EJ felt her relax and knew it was the right thing to do and smiled down at her tenderly.

"I just want to hold you in my arms for awhile," he told her huskily, "We can stop anytime you want to."

"Really?" she asked him a little uncertainly, "I mean… you got this room and I thought you'd be expecting me to… um… you know that I owed you… ahh…"

Sami trailed off, blushing as she tried to put into words her fears.

"I just want to spend some time with you without worrying about someone ringing that damn bell and asking for their coat," said EJ with a wry quirk of his lips, "You have already repaid me a thousand times over just by your mere presence Samantha, I require nothing more than that. You must promise me that you will never feel as though you are indebted to me ever again."

"Alright," said Sami shyly, looking up at him through her lashes and giving a little smile.

"That's your first smile today," he told her softly, raising a finger and tracing it gently, "You have the most beautiful smile."

That made Sami's smile widen even more and he gave a little chuckle low down in his throat. EJ ducked his head, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Lie down on the bed," he requested of her huskily and suddenly Sami's nerves returned as he pushed her gently back onto the bed.

She sat down on the side and EJ crouched down in front of her, slipping off her shoes and then indicating that she should move over. Sami moved back until she was in the middle of the bed and lay there, feeling very vulnerable and uncertain for a moment but EJ quickly joined her, pulling her into his arms as they both lay on their sides and beginning to kiss her again and suddenly it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to Sami. There was something decidedly more intimate about kissing when you when you were lying down rather than standing and Sami gave herself over to it utterly. One of EJ's hands cupped the back of her head to help deepen the kiss after a few minutes and Sami curved her body more into his, silently encouraging him in his endeavours.

"God sweetheart," he said raggedly, as he finally managed to drag his lips from hers and feather kisses along her jaw line and neck, "You taste so sweet, like spiced honey, I could kiss you all day."

"EJ," protested Sami and shaking her head at him even as she struggled to regain control of her own breathing, "You can't say things like that out loud."

"I can't?" he teased her, amused by her prudish attitude, "So I guess I really should say how it feels to have your soft breasts pressed up against me, how I want to feel them on my bare skin, take those little buds into my mouth and…"

"EJ!" squeaked Sami, blushing furiously at his graphics words, never having heard something like that spoken aloud before.

She put a hand up to his mouth and covered it, not wanting anymore of those shocking words to escape his lips. EJ looked back at her calmly, watching with fascination as the enticing blush moved down from her cheeks to her neck and lower.

"I want to see you."

The request was made against her hand and Sami trembled hearing the need in his voice and her body responding with an answering desire. She gradually dropped her hand away from his mouth, holding his gaze, unable to look away. EJ watched her give a slow nod and felt his body tighten in anticipation. He pushed her carefully onto her back and then moved in closer to her again, still on his side.

"Undo your buttons," he instructed her and Sami's eyes widened, figuring he'd want to do that himself and finding the thought of her undressing for him a bit confronting.

"Please," he requested softly, seeing her hesitation, "Undo your buttons for me Samantha."

Sami complied, lifting shaking hands and undoing all the little buttons on her blouse, her hands fumbling a little as she went along but he seemed content enough to wait on her. When she was done Sami put her hands down beside her, uncertain of what to do with them now.

"Open up your blouse for me sweetheart," he asked of her next and Sami's hand had a new job as she pulled apart the ends of newly unbutton top and lay open her slip to his avid gaze.

Sami watched his face, seeing the flare of desire and couldn't help the little tremble of anticipation of his first touch but EJ had other ideas it seemed.

"Show me," he told her but this time there was a tightness to his voice that belied his outward appearance of calm and Sami had a moment of understanding that she might actually have some power over this man rather than feeling so utterly swept away by him all the time.

Still watching his face Sami went to push the straps of her satin slip off her shoulders but he stalled her. EJ shook his head and took her hand, guiding it down the front of her slip. Sami's eyes widened but he silently urged her on, removing his hand and looking at her intently. When Sami still hesitated EJ responded.

"Show me sweetheart," he told her, some tones of urgency starting to creep into his voice now despite his attempts to remain calm.

Sami's breath hitched, unable to believe that she was doing this but she moved her hand down under her slip and cupped her own breast, her hand too small to do it properly but still managing to be able to draw it out from underneath the flimsy piece of satin hiding it from EJ's rapt gaze.

"God!" he hissed on seeing the pale flesh for the first time, his breath becoming even more forced now, "You're perfect Samantha, utterly perfect!"

Sami flushed but couldn't help but be pleased by his praise.

"I want to taste you," he said, his voice a low rumble now and Sami nodded eagerly, wanting that too.

She went to remove her hand but again EJ stopped her.

"Make yourself hard for me sweetheart," he growled the request into her ear now, "Touch yourself Samantha."

Sami gave a little gasp at the request and EJ ran his tongue from her ear, along her jawbone before flicking it hungrily at her lips.

"I'm starving sweetheart," he groaned the complaint, "Hurry."

Sami responded to the need in his voice without thinking, her thumb on the hand that was still cupping her breast moving and running back and forth over her nub, quickly causing it to tighten from the simple touch. EJ moved her hand away then, seeing her peak for him like he'd asked.

"Mine," he growled possessively, moving his head down until he was holding himself directly above her breast, the now pert nipple so close to his mouth that his hot breath was causing some condensation to form on it.

Sami bit her lip, her body tensing in anticipation of his touch and she squeezed her eyes close, barely able to stand it.

"Watch me taste you for the first time," he ordered her and now his voice sounded so strained and his panting breaths hot on her flesh.

Sami forced her eyes open and EJ held her gaze, making her watch as he slowly dropped his head and bought his lips to her now impatient teat. Sami moaned as he first took her into his mouth, the sound shocking her because she'd never been vocal in the bedroom before but the sensation was extraordinary that she couldn't help herself. If she'd expected him to be gentle this first time she would have been wrong because as soon as he'd latched onto one peak Sami felt his teeth bite into the tightened bundle of nerve endings.

"OW!" she cried out but he'd already stopped, the sensation of pain almost over before it had begun and then he soothed and lapped at the put upon flesh as though to make amend for his roughness.

Sami purred and relaxed into his ministrations, her eyelids half closing but still managing to watch him as he'd requested, EJ eyes on her face as his tongue caressed her again and again.

"EJ!" Sami yelled out as EJ bit down on her, catching her off guard again.

The pain was sharp and short and again he appeased the tortured flesh quickly afterwards, suckling and licking in an act of contrition. This time however when he'd bitten down on her there had been this flash like an electric shock that went straight to her core and making her instantly wet. Sami realised EJ knew exactly what he was doing to her as he repeated the action again and again. He held her in a state of nervous anticipation, not knowing when the next assault was going to be - dreading it and craving it all at once. Every time he nipped at her there was the same sharp lightning bolt that went straight through Sami and she'd thought that she was going to die the very next time he did it. EJ finally lifted his head, his breathing so laboured now he had to take a moment to be able to find his voice again.

"Other breast," he told her and Sami bit her lip, hurrying to comply, not needing any cajoling this time now that she knew what was in store for her.

Her hand reached into her slip and scooped out her breast for him, her thumb moving to harden her nipple for him without being asked. EJ growled his approval at her eagerness.

"Good girl," he praised her roughly before ducking his head and claiming her other breast and tormenting it just as relentlessly as the first.

Sami had to bite down on her palm to stop herself from screaming out as loudly as she wanted to as he began his assault on her body again. Every time he bit down on her Sami was sure she could stand no more but at the same time she was desperate for it never to end. She had no idea that it could be like this and had never been more aroused in her entire life. Even as EJ continued his merciless pleasuring of her body Sami felt one of his hands move down over her rib cage, across her belly and lower. She stopped him just as he cupped her mound through the material of her skirt.

"EJ!" she managed to somehow find her voice even as her entire body throbbed painfully.

"I just want to feel what I've done to you," he requested of her hoarsely, looking up at her with intense brown eyes, "Here…"

He took her hand that had stopped his, moving it down the front of his pants and Sami's eyes grew huge as her hand made contact with the mammoth erection she felt there. His swollen member jerked at the touch of her hand, even through his boxers and EJ made a little groaning sound.

"That's what you've done to me sweetheart," he told her tensely when he could speak again, "Can you feel how hard you've made me."

"Oh my god you're huge!" said Sami, still in awe, having no idea that a penis could actually be that big from her very limited experience.

"And it's all because of you," EJ told her with a groan, dropping his increasingly sweaty face to her breasts, "Please, let me feel how much you want me Samantha, I promise, it won't go any further."

Sami couldn't help the surge of disappointment at his statement but fought against it. She kept her hand resting against his engorged member as EJ sought out her core again, sliding up under her skirt and pushing against her inner thighs, indicating she should open her legs for him and she did, the simple action exciting her even more and her body responded with even more wetness for him to discover. EJ's hand moved upwards, pressing against her opening through the material of her underwear, his hand immediately covered in her juices.

"Oh god!" he moaned shakily at finding her so wet for him.

**oooOOOOooo**

"Oh baby, oh baby… yes… yess…yesssss!"

Sami bit her lip as she felt the hot seed being pumped frantically into her and held onto his shoulders tightly, desperate for her own release but it simply never came. She felt his weight collapse on top of her before there was the sensation of him withdrawing from her and rolling to one side.

"That was great baby," sighed Lucas happily, pressing a tired kiss to her cheek even as he started to fall asleep, "You're the best part of my day Sami."

"Mine too honey," said Sami, trying to sound happy but it didn't really matter seeing as Lucas was already mostly asleep.

She pulled the sheet up under her chin and looked up at the ceiling, quietly despairing. After her session with EJ this afternoon she'd gotten home unbearably worked up. So much so that when Lucas had walked through the door she'd practically jumped on him, needing to find some relief from her frustrations. She'd always enjoyed sex with Lucas more or less, having had no complaints before but this time she found him too rough, or not rough enough, too fast, too slow…

Everything he did she found herself comparing it to EJ and couldn't help but find her husband wanting. She and EJ hadn't even made love yet and already it was the most intense sexual experience of her life. Sami closed her eyes and wondered what she'd done by staying in that hotel room today, feeling like somehow her life would never be the same again.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ tensed, feeling his body finally release itself after what seemed an age and he made a strangled cry at that last moment. He held himself tensely over Nicole before withdrawing and rolling to one side, throwing an arm over his sweaty faced tiredly.

"Wow," said Nicole with a pleased smile, her breathing still uneven from the orgasm he'd given her earlier, "That was pretty inspired but you took forever - what's up with that?"

EJ rolled to one side and grabbed a cigarette from its case and lit it up, blowing smoke out noisily in a stream as he lay back down on the pillows, one hand going to the back of his head and supporting it.

"Can't a man take some time to please his wife without there having to be a Spanish Inquisition?" asked EJ calmly, his breathing still a little rough as he drew in another deep lungful of soothing smoke and idly dusting a little ash that had fallen on his naked and sweaty chest.

"I'm not complaining Junior," said Nicole happily, rolling on her side and looking down at him.

"Please Nicole," said EJ tersely, "I've asked you repeatedly not to call me by that name."

"Geez, no need to be so touchy," said Nicole, snuggling in next to him, "I was just trying to tell you I enjoyed it is all."

"I'm glad," said EJ, forcing himself to pull back on his annoyance, "So did I."

Nicole's breathing quickly became slow and regular and EJ knew she'd fallen asleep. He carefully extracted himself from underneath her and slid out of bed, not bothering to cover his nakedness as he went to stand over by the windows looking out at the city's nightscape. He lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply again, willing himself to find some peace. Despite his recent release EJ felt like a tightly coiled spring, his body craving more but the woman quietly snoring in his bed wasn't going to be the one to provide it he'd quickly realised.

He was so worked up from his rendezvous with Samantha earlier that day that he'd thought a quick tumble with the missus would sort him out but it had soon become apparent that wasn't going to be the case. He'd been so pent up with sexual frustration after what he and Samantha had done together that being able to perform hadn't been a problem but he just hadn't found that sense of calm that came after an orgasm. His thoughts were haunted by one woman and one woman only and only she could appease this voracious hunger inside of him.

Sami had told him that she wasn't working tomorrow and he knew he couldn't go an entire day without seeing her again so EJ began to work out a plan to make sure that he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE**

Sami walked into the Club Marlowe the next day and smiled at the women behind the cloak room counter.

"Hi Esme," she said to the older woman.

"Hiya Hon," the dark haired woman smiled back, "Here for your pay cheque?"

"Aha," nodded Sami, "I've spent it already and then some on the rent for the apartment and Lucas' office."

"Yeah I know how that feels," sighed Esme, handing her the white envelope from behind the counter, "When are you on next?"

"Day after tomorrow," said Sami absently, opening the envelope and quickly counting the money, "I was going to see Mr Kiriarkis about picking up some more shifts if I can."

"The PI business a bit slow huh hon?" asked Esme sympathetically.

"And then some," sighed Sami, "We had to hock my engagement ring again just to make both rents this week. Lucas says it's just a dry spell and things will pick up soon but soon seems to be a long time coming."

"I'm sure Mr K will give you more shifts," said Esme encouragingly, "You're a good worker and easy on the eye - he likes a pretty face greetin' his customers."

Sami went to reply that her face wasn't that pretty but was distracted by the piece of white folded paper she'd just found in her envelope with her money. It was folded over and on the front of it was one word.

**Samantha.**

Even though she'd never seen EJ's handwriting before she knew instantly that it was his. It was neat and measured and just looked classy somehow. Also the fact that he was the only one in her life that called her Samantha was somewhat of a clue as well.

"Sami?" Esme said her name hesitantly, "What's the matter hon, you look like you've seen a ghost - isn't all the money there?"

"No, no," said Sami hastily, shoving the note back in the envelope, "Sorry, I just remembered I had to be somewhere and I'm late. I'll see ya Esme."

"You bet," said Esme dryly, "I'll be here unless Gregory Peck pops in and begs to take me away from all of this of course!"

Sami gave Esme a weak smile and hurried out of the club, her heart racing. How had EJ managed to put a note in with her pay? She knew that he was friends with Mr Kiriarkis but did that mean he'd told the other man of his dalliance with her? Sami's heart was thundering in her chest at the thought and she hurried across the road to the bus stop there and took a seat on the bench and with shaking hands, retrieved the note. She opened it up and began to read and it was like his neat script somehow managed to conjure up those warm tones in her head and he was sitting right there beside her, whispering the words she was reading into her ear.

My Dearest Samantha,

I have thought of nothing else but you since our meeting yesterday. I must see you again. Meet me again today, you know where and when.

I'll be waiting for you sweetheart…

EJ.

Sami read and re-read the note and despaired. She would have been lying to say she wasn't thrilled at EJ's interest in her. He was like no other man she'd ever met before in her life. So cultured, so well travelled and Sami knew she should feel hopelessly outclassed around him but EJ had a way about him that never made her feel that way. It felt exciting and raw and passionate when she was with him and she was never more alive. But then there was Lucas, a man she'd promised to love, honour and obey in the presence of God and all her family. He didn't deserve for his wife to be running around on him like this. She'd told EJ that Lucas was a good man and he was.

Sami had lain there in bed with him last night, watching Lucas sleep and nearly drowned in the guilt of what she'd done earlier that day with EJ. It was just that when she was with EJ all reason seemed to leave her body and all she could think of was him - being with him, having him hold her, kiss her… and more. Sami bit her lip and looked away, frustrated at herself for not being able to forget what had passed between herself and EJ in that hotel room. This was all just a game to him and she had to keep reminding herself of that fact.

There had to be women lining up around the block to be with a man like that and Sami didn't stand a chance against them and why would she want to? She already had a man, a husband in fact, who loved her and whom she loved. Sami's jaw tightened - she had to get a control of herself - this was not how a lady behaved and although she might not have much money that didn't mean she had to act like some kind of tramp either. Sami needed to put thoughts of EJ DiMera out of her head once and for all before this went any further. He'd give up soon enough when she made it clear that she wasn't interested and move onto easier conquests Sami was sure of that but was then surprised at how miserable that thought made her.

**oooOOOOooo**

EJ had given up on trying to control the jiggle in his leg now and instead was occupying himself with pacing the suite he'd booked again at The Drake. It was the exact same room as yesterday and EJ had arrived a little earlier to the room, wanting to make sure that he didn't miss her but as the minutes began to tick by and there was no knock on the door EJ began to get nervous. After what had passed between them yesterday it hadn't occurred to him that Sami wouldn't show up. How could she not be as desperate to see him as he was to see her he wondered in anguish? He hadn't even been able to eat all day because he was so full of excited nervousness at seeing Sami again and that had never happened to EJ before.

EJ had gone to the club to see if he could find Sami's address discretely but had then discovered her pay packet sitting there. The woman behind the counter, Edna… Esme maybe, had told him that she always came by first thing in the morning to collect it every Thursday whether she was working or not. When the other woman hadn't been looking EJ had quickly put a note in the envelope asking Sami to meet him but now he was beginning to wonder if she'd gotten the note at all. EJ looked down at his watch and saw that it was now thirty-six minutes past midday and realised that she wasn't coming. A surge of frustration shot through EJ's entire body and he took it out on a nearby footstool, kicking it hard and sending the hapless item skidding and rolling across the ground.

He felt better for a split second at venting his frustration but it returned quickly. He wanted to see Sami today, _needed_ to see her and now he knew he wouldn't be and the thought pained him. EJ realised he needed a new plan of attack and he sat down on the bed, his brows furrowed as he thought about what to do next.

**oooOOOOooo**

It was two days later Sami and Esme walked out of the Club Marlowe, both blinking in the afternoon sunshine after having just finished their shift.

"Do you want to share a cab fare up town?" asked Esme, "My old man has been on at me to get him new suspenders and the only kind he likes is the ones you get in the department store in town."

"I don't need anythin'," said Sami with a shake of her head.

"How about new stockings hon?" suggested Esme, nodding down at the pair Sami was wearing, "You've got a big ladder in those ones you're wearing."

"Oh no!" cried Sami in dismay, looking down at herself and seeing that Esme was right - there was a long ladder down her left stocking which hadn't been there this morning when she'd put them on, "How did that happen?"

"It's those stupid racks in the cloak room," said Esme knowingly, "They've got all those little bits sticking out from them - I can't count the number of time I've caught my pantihose on them."

"These were my last pair," lamented Sami, still mourning the loss, "I don't have any more that haven't already got runs in them."

"That offer to share a cab still stands toots," said Esme, "We can go now and avoid the afternoon rush."

"I don't have any money for the cab fare or the stockings," sighed Sami, wondering what she was going to do now.

It wasn't like she could go around with no stockings on, what would people think?

"I can lend you some money if you like hon," offered Esme kindly, "I put a little away each week just for this kind of emergency."

"That money is in case one of your kids needs something'," said Sami with a shake of her head, "I couldn't possibly take it Esme… but thanks - you're a doll for thinkin' of me."

"Your next husband needs to be a whole lot richer than the one you hooked this time round," noted Esme with a quirk of her lips, "With a body and a face like your you could have done a lot better than some schlep of a PI, I'm tellin' ya honey."

"Esme!" said Sami in surprise, "I've married Lucas for keeps!"

"More fool you for not keeping your options open," said Esme with a cheeky wink, "If I was a few years younger with a couple less kids I'd be trading my old man in for a younger model don't you worry about that!"

"You are shameless," said Sami with a shake of her head, trying not to smile at Esme's carry on.

Esme was about ten years older than Sami and seemed infinitely world wise in Sami's sheltered experience. The stories she told made Sami blush sometimes but Esme was a good laugh and an even better friend. She'd listen to Sami's worries and give her good advice when she really needed it. Sami had contemplated telling her about EJ but then held her tongue. She'd decided that the fewer people that knew about it that better. After Sami hadn't met EJ at the hotel like he'd asked her too she'd been surprised that he hadn't turned up at the club and demanded an explanation from her.

Surprised and disappointed.

Sami supposed that it only went to show she did the right thing. EJ was probably with some other woman right now. Someone beautiful and classy who would be a much better match for him then her. What did he call her - his cloak room mouse - and that was about right as well. It was a good thing that it was all done with now she told herself. The way he'd given up on her so easily just proved that it had just been a fly by night thing for her that she'd put a stop to it when she had it seemed. The thing was though that she'd spent every moment since thinking of nothing but him and it made her physically sick to think of him moving on so quickly. As much as it had been her decision to end it when she had it didn't make it any easier and a hundred times a day she found herself wanting to change her mind but then she'd look down at the ring on her finger and find some way of strengthening her resolve.

"Well there's a cab," nodded Esme as the yellow car approached them, "I'm going to take it - I'll see you tomorrow Sami - let me know if you change your mind about the stockings."

"Thanks Esme," smiled Sami, waving her friend off as she climbed into the taxi.

Sami turned around and headed back up the street, looking down at the run on her outside left leg. Maybe if she turned the things inside out and had the run on the inside of her leg it wouldn't be as noticeable? Sami was so engrossed in her thoughts and looking down at her legs that she didn't even see the man until after he grabbed her. Strong hands grabbed her arm and swung her into the alley that ran alongside Club Marlow. The alley was dark from the overhanging roof tops above and Sami gave a frightened gasp, realising she was being mugged. Lucas had always warned her to be more careful walking around by herself but she'd never really taken any notice of him before and now she wished desperately that she had.

Her assailant swung her around, away from the prying eyes of people on the street and pushed her back into a little alcove that further hide them from view. Sami opened her mouth to scream, not able to see the man properly yet in the poor light but not willing to give up without a fight. Before she could get a sound out though the man bent his head and clamped his mouth over hers, swallowing her cries and the taste of him flooded her mouth and she knew it instantly.

EJ.

Sami relaxed somewhat, realising that she wasn't in danger any more… well, not one kind of danger anyway. EJ was kissing her like a man possessed, like he couldn't get enough of her. He didn't even give Sami a chance to respond one way or the other, he just took what he wanted from her and brooked no opposition from her. He was holding her so tightly and kissing her so hard that Sami couldn't breathe, couldn't move under his onslaught but found his desperation to be incredibly arousing and cursing herself for her weakness.

EJ tore his mouth off hers at last and began to press hot kisses down her neck, nipping at the exposed skin making Sami gasp and remember the last time she'd felt his teeth like that. The way he'd bitten and teased her nipples so relentlessly over and over again and she felt those same buds grow taunt again at the memory as well and begin to ache for his touch. It was like EJ could read her mind somehow because he dropped his head even lower, moving from her neck to her breast, finding one of those hard little buds through the material of her dress and attaching himself hungrily to it.

Sami made a choked sound as he bit down quite hard, knowing he could because of the layers of her clothing protected her somewhat. Her hands went to his head, fingers digging into his scalp as he tortured her. She'd meant to pull his head away but instead Sami found herself holding him there, revelling in his ardent attentions. It was only when she felt one of his hands move up under her skirt, pushing her legs apart that some modicum of self control returned to her. Sami pressed her legs together tightly even as a part of her cried out to let him continue and she tightened her hold on his hair, pulling back his head and making his mouth leave her body. EJ looked up at her as he was still crouched over her body, blinking groggily.

He'd been waiting for Sami to finish her shift for the last twenty minutes. He'd toyed with entering the club and going through their usual ritual but now he was glad he'd waited because even he hadn't expected to have such a strong reaction at seeing her again. EJ had stood there in the alley and listened in on Sami's and Esme's conversation shamelessly. He figured she owed him at least that for the torment of the last couple of days. Ever since he'd realised that Sami wasn't going to meet him at the hotel like he'd asked of her two days ago EJ had been in a foul mood - so much so even Nicole had commented on it. He'd brushed it off with saying he'd been having a bit of a losing streak at the club and that he'd get over it. Nicole had seemed to accept that, knowing that EJ played to win in whatever he did and would find such a thing annoying but he'd get over it once he started winning again. EJ knew that only one thing was going to salve his jaded temper though and that was the woman looking up at him wide eyed now.

He'd truly only meant to talk to her but as soon as he'd felt Sami's skin underneath his hand he'd been lost. The need to kiss her blotted out every other thought, every other consideration. That first taste of her tore through him and only made him even hungrier for more. EJ had thought it torture not to have seen her in the last two days but his torment had only increased now that he'd started touching her. It wasn't enough, every taste, every touch just made him ravenous for more and he forgot himself completely. If Sami hadn't put a halt to it when she did EJ was certain that he'd be having her right now up against the wall in this dingy alley way simply because he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"E… EJ," she gasped up at him, "We can't do this."

"Come with me to our room then," he said softly, bending down and beginning to kiss her neck again before moving up and tracing the outline of her ear with the tip of his tongue, "We can be together properly there."

"No I mean we can't do this _anywhere_!" she said shakily, pushing against his chest and trying to put some distance between them but EJ obliged her only the slightest amount, keeping his body close to hers.

"Why are you doing this Samantha?" he asked her with a frown, his voice low.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" she hissed, "We're both married EJ! Lucas and Nicole don't deserve…"

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to talk about them when we're together," EJ interrupted her tersely.

"Not talking about them doesn't make them not exist EJ!" said Sami in exasperation.

"And talking about them doesn't change what is happening between us either!" said EJ sharply.

Sami bit her lip and looked away, knowing what he was saying was true but not wanting to admit it.

"You want this to stop?" he asked her, his hand coming up and taking her chin and moving her back to face him, "To let you end this?"

"Yes," Sami whispered brokenly, her heart beating wildly in her breast.

"I can't stop," he told her and there was this trace of despair in his voice that tugged at Sami's heart, "Samantha, I _won't_ stop and I won't let you stop either."

"You could have any woman you wanted EJ," she said in anguish.

"But I only want one," he said simply and for the first time in his life that was actually true.

EJ cupped her face then, his thumb brushing against her cheek slowly and deliberately as he looked down at her. Sami felt her head begin to spin and her knees go weak at that look on his face. She felt as though he was seeing deep down into her soul and beyond.

"EJ," she said weakly, shaking her head at him.

He felt his stomach twist up in knots as she still resisted him and realised that he actually might be losing this woman before they had even really started. EJ DiMera always was in control, EJ DiMera always had a plan and he never left a situation up to chance… except that he wasn't in control of this, didn't have a plan and was completely at her mercy. Everything was new ground for him when it came to the woman who stood quietly in his arms looking up at him with those big blue eyes. All he had was the truth now so that was what he spoke.

"I don't want to let you go Samantha," he told her softly but there was no mistaking the urgency in his tone, "I want to make love to you over and over again and to hell with everyone else. That may sound selfish and it probably is but it's the truth."

Blue eyes regarded him seriously and EJ felt his heart begin to beat painfully fast in his chest when she made no response to his declaration.

"Samantha…?" he pushed her, holding his breath and waiting for her response, not sure what he'd do if she denied him.

Sami finally looked away and she returned to biting her lip nervously. He put a thumb to her put upon lip, rubbing over it gently. Sami looked back at him as he did that and he returned her gaze intently.

"Samantha…?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter FOUR**

EJ took a swig of his whiskey and stared sightlessly out the window at the city below. It normally wasn't his preferred drink but it was the first thing his hand had found and it was near enough. He downed the rest of it in a gulp and grimaced. Another day and another fight with Nicole - it seemed like that was all they did nowadays. They'd met five years ago now - her the rich heiress and him the charming ex-pat with the smooth manners and winning ways and there had been a definite spark. It had been a whirlwind affair followed by an extravagant wedding, Nicole's father sparing no expense for his little girl's big day. Nicole had wanted him, he'd wanted her and the large bank balance that came with his new wife was in no way off putting to EJ so in the end everyone had got what they wanted.

It wasn't too long after though that EJ's eye had started to wander and Nicole's insecurities had flared up which only made EJ want to seek out other women's company even more so it was vicious cycle really. They'd settled into a routine though after a bit like most married couples and things had hummed along nicely more or less ever since except for the occasional bump in the road. Lately though EJ felt as though he couldn't breathe around his wife. He knew there was a price to be paid for the lifestyle he was treated to but there were limits to what a man was prepared to put up with. Their fights were always about money or other women and this morning it had been money's turn.

Nicole had been pestering him about what he'd spent a moderate sum of money on and EJ found himself resenting deeply having to give an account of his goings on to her. The truth was he'd invested it in some property so there was nothing untoward about it at all but it was just the way Nicole had demanded he give her an explanation that had put him in a bad mood. It made him feel like he was beholden to her for every cent that came his way and EJ was increasingly disliking that feeling. EJ could easily make his own way in this world - he was a lawyer after all and he used to be a good one at that but marrying Nicole had seemed like an easier option at the time and gave him plenty of time for all of his extra-curricular activities. Lately however EJ was really missing the satisfaction of making his own way in this world and having to answer to no one. His growing discontent with the bed he'd chosen for himself to lie in was beginning to eat away at him relentlessly nowadays and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this charade between he and Nicole going for.

There was a sudden knock at the door which interrupted his dark reveries and EJ put down the empty whiskey glass and crossed over to the door. He put a hand out and turned the door knob, opening the door to reveal the woman standing there. A slow smile spread across his face and lit up his face and she returned it, her whole face glowing as she looked up at him. Every angst filled thought left EJ's body immediately, only seeing her, only knowing her now and he held out his hand to her silently and she took it. He tugged gently on her hand and drew her into the room, closing the door behind her. They stood there, looking at each other silently for a split second before she launched herself into his arms and EJ held onto her tightly, lifting her feet off the ground and spinning her around.

Sami laughed as he twirled her around, not needing to be made any dizzier when she was in his presence. She'd stood in that alley way nearly two weeks ago now and looked back into those piercing brown eyes as he'd said her name and pleaded with her to let this continue and she was undone, every good intention evaporating like the morning dew under the brilliance of his gaze.

And so they'd started to see each other.

They'd meet for little secret rendezvous in out of the way cafés and just talk and talk about everything, about nothing. This was their fourth meeting in the last two weeks in what they were coming to call 'their room' at The Drake as well and even though Sami knew it was wrong, she'd never been happier. At least she was when she was with EJ. As soon as she left him the guilt over what she was doing would return and she was finding it harder and harder to look Lucas in the eye. She was actually glad that his PI business kept him away for such a large part of the day and sometimes the night just because it gave her some relief from her own guilt. But none of that mattered when she was in EJ's arms, every other concerned faded into nothingness when she was with him.

"Put me down EJ!" she complained to him laughingly when he was still whirling her around, "You'll make me sick!"

EJ stopped promptly then and put her feet back on the ground but refused to loosen his grip on her.

"You turn a gal's head you do!" she said breathlessly, shaking her head and trying to get her bearings back.

"Good!" he said happily and promptly dipped her low to the ground.

"EJ!" she squeaked in surprise.

"Samantha," he returned, his voice a soft and velvety as he pulled her up into his arms again and looked down at her teasingly.

"You're note said you needed to see me," she said with an amused quirk of her lips at all his carry on, "You said it was desperate - that it couldn't wait. Is something wrong EJ?"

They'd worked out a way to contact one another which avoid the use of the phone, conscious of the need to be discrete. There was a little park just across the road from Club Marlowe, no more than a few trees, some grass and a park bench really but one of the trees had a rather convenient little nook that was perfect for stowing things in such as notes. If either one needed to see the other out of their arranged meeting times or just wanted to say something to the other they would leave a note in the nook of the tree for the other to retrieve.

It had been working rather well and when Sami had checked on it today she'd found a rather worrying note from EJ demanding to see her post haste. Her first thought was that he was ending it between them, moving on and she'd been utterly dismayed at the thought. She'd been a bundle of nerves as she went to meet him at their room like he'd requested, steeling herself for the brush off but as soon as she'd seen EJ's face light up when he saw her she knew she'd been worrying needlessly.

"Yes," said EJ, suddenly very serious, "Something is very, very wrong Samantha."

Sami's stomach dropped and her nerves tightened again and she looked up at him anxiously, waiting for him to finish. Was he going to end it after all, had his wife found out? Sami couldn't bear the suspense.

"We saw each other yesterday," he continued on, his face solemn, "And we didn't make arrangements to see each other until tomorrow."

"Yes?" said Sami, with a little frown, "So?"

"So?" he repeated in mock exasperation, "Forty eight hours is entirely far too long to have to wait to hold you in my arm again Samantha! What were we thinking?"

He kissed her then, at first playfully but then it quickly changed into something far more urgent until they broke away, both breathless and aching.

"You!" she said, hitting his chest and scowling up at him, "I thought somethin' was wrong EJ! I was worried sick!"

"What were you worried about?" he asked in surprise.

"In your note you sounded so… so serious and troubled and I thought you were going to call things off between us," said Sami hesitantly as she looked up at him again, "You're… you're not are you?"

"Sweetheart!" he exclaimed, drawing her closer to him, "Have I ever given you any reason to think that would be something I wanted?"

"Ah… no… I guess not," she said uncertainly but her insecurities remained.

What was this classy guy doing with her in the first place - the question just wouldn't go away for Sami, no matter how she tried to make it.

"You don't sound very sure," said EJ with a frown, he ducked his head and pressed his lips against her ear then, his voice a sultry whisper, "Come to my bed Samantha and I'll show you what I _do_ want."

**oooOOOOooo**

The two of them lay stretched out on the bed, the duvet pulled back but on top of the sheets, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Sami was still in her slip and underwear but EJ was completely naked by this stage. Even though this was the fourth time she'd been in a hotel room with EJ, not counting that first time, they had yet to make love properly. In fact this was the very first time she'd ever seen naked and had blushed, looking away when he'd stripped away the last of his garments. Sami was really touched that EJ seemed content to let her set the pace and though they'd come close a few times that final act of intimacy had yet to happen between them. EJ rolled over onto his back, taking Sami with him and draping her half over him as they broke their latest series of ardent kisses.

"You kiss so great EJ," sighed Sami happily, looking down at him.

She felt like she could kiss this man forever and never tire of it.

"And you're no slouch in that department either sweetheart," he said, his voice a little uneven from their heavy session.

Sami gave a little shudder as she felt his finger tips run down the length of her back lightly.

"Can we lose this?" he asked her huskily, the need to see her in all of her glory building ever more intensely within him.

Sami gave a shy nod and lifted herself off him and sat up, her legs tucked in beside herself as she sat beside him. She felt his hand go to the bottom of her slip and pull it up over her head, discarding it beside his pile of clothes beside the bed. EJ's eyes ran over the pale, almost luminous skin he'd exposed with his action, only her bra and panties standing between him seeing her completely at long last. Sami flushed under his avid scrutiny and bit her lip.

"Gorgeous," he told her softly, looking up at her, "Utterly gorgeous."

He took her hand then and tugged on it, indicating she should straddle him. Sami hesitated for the briefest second and then complied. She was slowly becoming more daring in her forays with him under EJ's steady encouragement. She settled herself astride his stomach and gave a bashful little smile down at him. EJ returned her smile and lifted his hand with his index finger crooked, dragging his knuckle slowly down her body, from her collar bone down between the valley of her still bra clad breasts. Sami's body reacted instantly to the light touch, her nipples hardening painfully, fully aware of the sweet torment he'd inflicted on them in the past and hungry for more of the same. EJ's knuckle travelled lower, skimming down her stomach until he reached the top of her panties. He splayed out his fingers then, gently caressing her stomach.

"You know what I want sweetheart," he encouraged her throatily, looking up at her.

Sami took a deep breath, this was as unclothed as she'd ever been with him. No man had ever seen her naked except for Lucas and it was hard not to be nervous. She felt both of EJ's hands go to her hips then, massaging them gently as he waited for her to comply. He saw her sudden look of hesitation and moved to reassure her.

"This doesn't have to go any further sweetheart," he told her softly, "We can stop now if you want."

EJ held his breath waiting for her to answer him and hoped that he would be able to make good on his promise. The truth was he was so hard for her right then just from their kissing and cuddling he wasn't exactly sure if he could stop but he'd do what he had to if she asked him to… and probably sustain some permanent physical damage in doing so. He watched the different emotions flicker across her face, she was so open, so expressive in everything she did that it took his breath away to see it and made him feel old and jaded in comparison. She was a breath of fresh air when he hadn't even realised how stale the air he'd been breathing up until then had become. It seemed like an eternity before she answered him and EJ was trying to get himself back under control in case she did want them to stop but all that happened was he found himself wanting her more and more with each passing second.

Sami didn't speak but slowly reached behind her with both hands and undid the clasp of her bra. She knew he liked her to undress for him and it gave her a little thrill of power to know she could hold him so enthralled with such a simple act. She felt his hands tighten on her hips and knew he was eager to see her but some little impish spark inside herself made him want to wait for it a little longer. Now that her back clasps were undone Sami's hands went to the shoulder straps of her bra, easing first one and then the other off her shoulder with agonising slowness. The whole time she kept EJ's rapt attention and she could feel the growing tension in his body as she straddled him. It was an exhilarating, the feeling of having him at her mercy like this.

Sami decided to build on her new found confidence. Instead of simply letting her bra drop away and revealing herself to him as the increasingly impatient movement of his hands at her hips was telling her was what he wanted she did something else. Sami slid her hands up under her bra and cupped her breasts before wiggling a little and making her bra fall away from her body at long last but she still hid herself from his view with her own hands. She couldn't quite manage to cup herself completely, her hands were too small but the way EJ was beginning to move restlessly underneath her told Sami that it was enough. A little smile touched her lips as he gave a low groan of frustration at continuing to be denied, the look on his face telling her she had him utterly captivated. Sami watched his face as she slowly began to spread her fingers, allowing her nipples to peak through her fingers, titillating him further and she felt his whole body go rock hard underneath her and there was this sudden flare of animalistic hunger on his face that should have frightened her but only excited her more.

EJ didn't know what he found more exciting - what Sami was doing or the fact that she was doing it at all. To see her confidently teasing him like this did things to EJ that even he couldn't fathom. She had always been so shy around him which he found to be very alluring in its own right but to see her confidence grow and for her to start embracing her own sexuality was something else again. She was this intoxicating mix of innocent and femme fatale and it was undoing EJ completely. He felt his erection twitching wildly and the urge to simply succumb and let himself go, explode against all that pale back of hers as she sat astride him was extremely intense but he fought against it, distracting himself with other things.

Sami gasped in surprise as EJ suddenly sat up, his lips attaching urgently to one of her teats that she'd exposed to him and suckling it hard into his mouth, his hands going to her back. He punished her teasing of him with a hard nip to the bud which made Sami cry out loudly and throw her head back. Instead of soothing it as he normally would have though EJ continued to nip and tease, drawing more of her breast into his mouth until finally Sami gave in and dropped her hand away and he was rewarded for his ardour with free reign of her breast which he took hungrily. EJ tried to get himself to calm down, to be gentler but was finding it hard to bring himself back under control especially when his ardour was reward with a sudden wetness on his stomach from Sami making him moan loudly in appreciation.

EJ pulled back and observed his handiwork, the pale bud he'd just released from his mouth was pink and swollen from his rough treatment but her whimpers of pleasure told him she was enjoying his assault as much as he was enjoying inflicting it upon her tender flesh. EJ grabbed at her wrist of the hand that was still covering her other breast, pulling it away and brooking no resistance he repeated the same attentions on her anxiously expectant flesh.

There was something about the intensity of EJ's touches that told Sami that he wasn't as in control of himself as he usually was and she felt a sudden burst of self-assurance and wanted to test that control further. She pushed against his chest hard and he made a frustrated noise when she forced him to detach himself from her breast after a few minutes. The teasing look in her eyes told EJ that it might be worth his while to let Sami have her way though and he lay back down, impatiently moving underneath her though, his body feeling like a coiled spring.

Sami tore her eyes away from his face and took in his broad, muscled chest, lightly covered in chest hairs. Lucas' chest was completely smooth so she'd never really experienced chest hair in a man before. She ran her hands through it before raking her nails along his flesh and making him give a pleased his. Her fingers encountered EJ's hard buds nestled in that hair and decided turnaround was fair play. She bent down and took one in her mouth and bit down on it as he'd done repeatedly to her and he gave a little yelp and EJ felt her smile against his flesh and gave an answering rumble of laughter. She repeated the same attentions he gave her to each of his nipples in turn, much to EJ's approval, his little groans of pleasure egging her on. She felt his hands move from her waist to slip under her panties, cupping her backside and massaging firmly as she worked on him.

Sami began to move down his body then, following the fine line of hair but skipping over the wet patch her own body had made even though she felt his hands tighten on her, encouraging her to taste herself silently but she wasn't quite brave enough to comply. She climbed off him then, making EJ relinquish his hold on her bottom which he was none to happy about but seeing as she then knelt beside him and continued her downward journey, kissing and licking past his navel and lower he quickly forgave her. Sami stopped when got to his manhood, pulling back a little and taking her time to look at him. EJ watched her looking at him so openly, clearly fascinated with a look of awe on her face and didn't know how it was that he wasn't coming right there and then.

Sami had never seen him so big before and couldn't take her eyes of his quivering erection. She reached out a tentative finger and ran it up along one side and it jerked sharply of its own accord, surprising her. She looked up at EJ wide eyed to see he had a strained look of eager anticipation on his face and she suddenly grew more bold. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his thick base and squeezed, watching in amazement as EJ's face screwed up and he arched his back, moaning loudly at her simple gesture. She watched as a little pre-cum dribbled from EJ's tip as she began to stroke him and her eyes widened again.

"Is it meant to do that?" she asked in astonishment.

"Oh god how can you be this innocent?" asked EJ with a complaining groan, finding it to be unbearably endearing, "You're a married woman!"

"It's always dark and I've never really done anything like this before," she admitted with an embarrassed little laugh.

"In that case can I say you're an incredibly quick student sweetheart," said EJ with a groan as Sami tightened her grasp on him, slowly moving her hand from his base to his tip, more of his juices that fascinated her so oozing from his tip.

She rubbed a finger back and forth over his tip, eliciting hisses of approval from EJ and she watched as his stomach muscles clenched almost violently from what she was doing to him. It seemed amazing to her that she could have this giant of a man so much under her control with the lightest of touches. He was hers to do with as she liked and the thought made her feel powerful and suddenly bold.

"EJ," she said huskily and EJ forced his eyes open from where he'd had them tightly squeezed shut against the pleasure she was inflicting on him.

Their eyes met and she gave a slow smile.

"Watch me," she instructed him and enjoyed watching his eyes widen in surprise as she lifted herself up and held her mouth just over his tip.

Her hand gripped his base and making sure that he was following her every movement Sami slowly took his tip into her mouth, the salty taste of him immediately filling her mouth and she found the taste to be very arousing.

"God… god… god…" EJ was chanting as he watched her slowly devour more and more of his swollen shaft, her hot mouth encasing him tightly.

Fresh sweat burst out over EJ's entire body as Sami took as much as she could of him into her mouth, her tongue tickling his tip and making him squirm but she did no more and it was driving EJ mad. His body needed more friction and she was denying it to him.

"Please god sweetheart," he moaned loudly, "Suck… move your hand… I can't take it!"

Sami realised then that he needed more and did as he asked, beginning to suck hard on his manhood that continued to thicken even now and began to move her hand up and down in an increasingly hard rhythm on the rest of his shaft. EJ's loud cries of approval told her that she was doing it right and hearing him call out like that only excited Sami more. EJ was dangerously close to coming now and knew he had little self control left in him now.

"Samantha stop!" he ordered her frantically, "I… I can't hold on any longer."

Sami lifted her head, releasing him from the hot cavern of her mouth but then simply begin to pump harder with her hand on his shaft, making EJ holler loudly. He fumbled for her free hand, directing it to his balls which she seemed to know that he wanted her to massage them and then he just gave himself over totally to what she was doing to him. Sami watched in fascination as his handsome face screwed up and his body tensed and released with ever growing urgency, thrilling to the fact that it was all because of her.

She felt his balls tighten in her hand and then suddenly he went completely rigid his swollen length beginning to pulsate under her hand before releasing a stream of milky fluid from its tip, his seed shooting up and then onto his chest, calling out her name brokenly as he did. She continued to milk more of his essence from him, the sticky wetness dribbling down her hand and helping to lubricate her strokes even more. EJ kept making these broken cries of pleasure as she worked on him, moaning her name in between until finally she was content she had all that he had to give her. Meanwhile EJ was trying to come to his senses again, his whole body throbbing pleasurably after what she'd just put him through.

"You're still so hard," she said in amazement, looking at engorged member standing proudly erect despite his recent release, "Did I do it wrong?"

"God no sweetheart," said EJ unsteadily, looking down at her blearily, "It was beyond perfection - I just want you so damned much that one time will never be enough."

EJ moved a little, taking Sami's chin in his hand as she still lay on level with his waist. He tilted her chin back and made her look at him.

"I want to make love to you Samantha," he told her, the urgency evident in his voice now, "Please say that I can… that you want me as much as I want you."

He knew she must be highly aroused right then and couldn't bear the thought of her taking that home to her husband. He'd determinedly tried not to think about how Samantha had slaked her desire after their meetings in this room prior to this, the thought making his stomach turn painfully. EJ desperately needed to be the one to satisfy her, to make her scream out her release and he couldn't stand the thought of another man doing that for her.

"You know I do EJ," she said quickly but then gave a nervous look at his member, "But I don't know if… if you'll fit."

Sami felt a little embarrassed saying that but from the first moment she'd seen his penis it had been something she'd been worrying about to be perfectly honest. She wanted him so badly but couldn't help but be a little afraid at the same time. EJ moved again, pulling Sami gently up on the bed so that they were level again. He rolled her over onto her back, his hand going between her legs, his eyes closing briefly at finding her already drenched in her own juices and thrilling to the discovery.

"God sweetheart," he told her shakily, moving his hand around in all that wetness, "You're soaking!"

EJ looked at her almost fiercely then, his brown gaze seeming to burn her flesh where ever it touched.

"Do you know what it does to a man to know he's made a woman this ready for him?" he asked, his voice rough.

Sami gave a wordless shake of her head, her eyes wide and her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"It drives them insane," he rasped, cupping her mound now and squeezing, "Makes him unable to think of anything else but making her take him into her body and claiming her utterly."

"Oh," she said breathlessly, biting her lip, "I want you to make love to me EJ , I really do but I'm scared."

EJ leant down and kissed her tenderly on the lips then, tongue lapping at hers before tracing the curve of her bottom lip, conscious of the need to reassure her.

"You're so very wet," he told her huskily, drawing back so he was looking her in the eyes, "I've just come so I'm not as big and I'll take it slowly, I promise. I just need to make you mine Samantha, I need to come inside you and know that you're mine at last."

"I want that too," she said softly.

"It will get easier after this first time," he promised her, cupping her face.

"I know," she whispered, "Please EJ, make love to me - I can't stand to wait any longer."

EJ quickly moved, not knowing how much longer he could hold onto to his control and go slowly for her as he'd promised even though he'd just experienced such and intense release. He stripped her panties from her body and lay Sami back carefully down on the bed before moving himself over her and holding his body above her with his arms on either side of her shoulders.

"Open your legs for me sweetheart," he told her huskily, his voice raw and full of emotion and that as much as his command made Sami shudder uncontrollably.

She did as he ordered, spreading herself out for him and there was something about doing it for him that was exhilarating to Sami. EJ settled himself more fully between her legs, resting on his elbows over her. He reached down between their bodies and grasped his pulsating manhood, placing it against her opening and gave a shudder of his own as he was immediately drenched in her juices. He looked down at Sami and she looked back a question silently asked and wordlessly answered.

Carefully EJ pressed for entrance into her and gained it and he immediately felt her tight wetness begin to encase him as he inched himself gently into her. His throbbing member began to be instantly constricted by her walls and it was only because she was so very wet that he was able to make any forward motion at all. The tightness with which her walls pressed in on him made EJ begin to whimper from the sheer delight of it all.

Watching her strain to take him was only making EJ that more excited as well and in turn swell even more inside of her which wasn't exactly helpful but it was beyond his control, his body reacting helplessly to hers. He tried to help her, distracting her with kisses, pushing her legs wider apart so that she could accommodate his girth better and whispering words of encouragement into her ear. Her fingernails bit into his shoulder, her nails drawing blood and leaving scratches that EJ would have to keep hidden from his wife but he welcomed the pain. He wanted her to do it, wanted to be able to look at the marks she'd made on his body and remember the exquisiteness of this moment.

"I'm nearly there Samantha," he told her raggedly, his hot breath in her ear and finding this first slow mounting of her to be one of the most intense sexual experiences of his life.

Sami's only answer was a little choked sound as she squeezed her eyes close and prayed she could take all that he had for her. She had never been filled so completely in her life and even though there was a certain measure of pain there was a gloriousness to it that she simply revelled in. EJ was being so gentle with her but there was also this part of her that just wanted him to ram the rest of himself deep inside of her and force her to take him. EJ gave a choked groan and Sami could feel that he'd at last planted all of himself inside her. Her muscles shook at having to take so much but Sami could feel them starting to give way, the aching burn of stretched muscles quickly giving away to a more compelling ache. EJ felt her relax more underneath him and knew she was ready for more now.

"I want to make you come now," he told her and his voice was rough and thick with arousal.

"EJ!" she squeaked and blushed yet again at his graphic words although considering she was currently impaled on his distended manhood at the time it seemed a little incongruous really.

EJ's lips quirked ever so slightly at seeing her embarrassment and couldn't help himself.

"Tell me you want me to make you come as well," he ordered her throatily, "Tell me you want me to start riding you now."

Sami's eyes widened at his risqué statement, never imagining herself being able to say such a thing but the way he was looking at her and the feeling of his throbbing thick length inside of her gave her the courage she needed.

"I… I want… want you to ride me EJ," she said, her face heating painfully at the sound of those words coming from her own lips, "I want you to ride me hard and make me come."

The look that came over EJ's face as she said those words to him made the ache between Sami's legs just burst into newfound life. There was a rapturous delight mingled with a desperate, almost animal like hunger to his face and he immediately began to move inside of her. EJ withdrew from her almost completely before sliding back into his newfound home that he'd so carefully prepared for himself and they both cried out. His lovemaking was at once fierce but also strangely tender and Sami surrendered herself over to it utterly. Their bodies drove each other into ever greater states of arousal until it was beyond endurance. EJ lost his battle against the pleasure first, a guttural cry escaping his lips as his orgasm claimed him, his body pumping itself frantically into hers. The sound of his excited groans and the feeling of him shooting his hot seed into her toppled Sami over the edge and she began to convulse wildly, her whole body becoming involved in her orgasm and she couldn't stop herself from flailing under him helplessly.

EJ groaned repeatedly, low in his throat against her shoulder as he felt her jerking underneath him and enjoying the way her already tight walls were bearing down so hard along his aching member. It made him want to take her all over again, right away and wondered at how this tiny creature could excite him so endlessly. When he was sure that she was done and he wasn't going to miss out on a single bone clenching contraction from her EJ withdrew himself from her and rolled to one side, his body slick with sweat, his muscles still shaking. Sami lay there dazedly, trying to work out what had just happened to her. She'd enjoyed many climaxes with Lucas in the past but nothing even remotely like this. Her whole body was throbbing, from the tips of her fingers and toes right through to her core that felt like it would never be the same again. She pressed her legs together and marvelled that she could even do that after what he'd done to her.

"Don't," he said raggedly and stopped her putting a hand to her inner thigh and spreading her legs again, "I like you like this."

Sami shuddered at his darkly exciting words and he took advantage of her position, cupping her mound and rubbing against the gentle swell covered in soft curls with the heel of his hand, his fingers finding their way between her swollen folds and fingering her gently. EJ dropped his head and claimed her mouth, his finger and tongue penetrating her repeatedly in unison and making Sami purr.

"I want to have you again," he told her hoarsely, nipping at her bottom lip before inserting a long finger deep inside of her and making Sami gasp in surprise, "Tell me you can take me inside your body again today Samantha, I need to make love to you again so badly."

Sami's eyes widened at the desperate need she heard in his voice, shocked that he could still want more after what they'd just gone through together but almost immediately there was an answering desire shooting through her own body which shocked her even more. EJ felt her body pump out fresh moisture and his eyes flared, his previously spent member twitching back into life at her response to him.

_How was he ever going to get enough of this woman he wondered in anguish?_

"Can I take you again sweetheart?" he asked with quiet eagerness, feeling her answer against his hand but wanting her to say the words to him as he pressed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, "Please, I'll be gentle I promise."

"No," said Sami breathlessly and EJ raised his head, his expression caught between lust and confusion.

Sami rolled over onto her side to face him and put her arm around his neck, rubbing her body against his and was rewarded with more evidence of his returning arousal scrapping against her inner thigh. She craned her neck and pushed herself up, whispering in his ear now.

"Don't be gentle EJ," she breathed into his ear and felt his arms tighten around her in response, "I want you to ride me hard."

"God," the strangled cry fell from his lips.

EJ pushed her back on the bed, finding her lips and plundering her mouth deeply.

"Oh yes sweetheart," he promised her roughly, deeply excited by her request, his body moving over hers again, "Oh yes…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter FIVE**

Sami struggled to return to her senses after their latest bout of lovemaking, her whole body still trembling as EJ moved beside her, his body as sweaty as hers was. He stretched his body the length of hers as he lay on his side and began to kiss along her neck, her shoulders and finally found her mouth and they shared a languorous kiss, their passion temporarily sated.

"Mmm," sighed Sami happily when he finally let her speak again, "That was so good EJ - I can't believe the way you make me feel."

"The feeling is mutual my darling," he told her huskily, his breathing still not returned to normal yet.

They lay there for a long time, just enjoying being in each other's arms, no more words necessary for the time being. It had been nearly a month now since first making love and it seemed to only get better each time between them which hardly seemed possible somehow. EJ had found himself starting to live for these minutes, wishing away his life until he could see her again. This was the most intense affair he'd ever had in his life and it showed no signs of becoming less so any time soon.

"How old are you?" he asked her suddenly with a little smile, propping himself on one elbow and looking down at her lovingly.

"Hey!" said Sami looking miffed, "Don't ya know that it's rude to ask a lady that?"

"Can't help it," he said, his smile widening at her affront, "I want to know every little thing about you Samantha."

It was a line he often used on the women he took to bed but to his surprise he found himself actually meaning it with her. He had this sudden and voracious need to know everything there was to know about Samantha Horton. EJ arched an enquiring eyebrow at her and Sami rolled her eyes, giving in.

"Twenty," she told him.

"Oh god you're a baby!" groaned EJ laughingly.

"No I'm not!" insisted Sami, "In another six months I'll be able to vote I'll have you know!"

"Oh well," he teased her, "That makes you a grown up for sure then."

"So how old are you then?" she asked him with a frown.

"Thirty two," he told her calmly.

"Oh," she said in surprise.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her in amusement.

"Nothin'," she said quickly.

"You think that's old don't you?" he asked with a small smile on his lips.

"No," said Sami with a shake of her head, "I just didn't realise that there were so many years difference between us."

"You think twelve years is a lot?" he asked her with interest, his hand going out and resting on her naked stomach, gently stroking it.

"Um…" Sami hesitated, "Kinda… don't you?"

"I think it's just a number," EJ dismissed easily.

"I guess," said Sami uncertainly.

She didn't know why she was making such a big deal about this - it was just another thing to add to the list of reasons why this would never work out between them and it was a depressing thought.

"Hey," he said quietly, putting a finger to her lips and stroking them gently, "Where did you go just then?"

"Nowhere," she said with a little smile, not sure how to put into words her trepidation about their relationship.

EJ studied her face intently, not believing her but let it go for the time being.

"When can I see you again?" he asked her, already hungering for their next encounter even though this one hadn't even passed yet.

He reached out a hand out and cupped one perfect breast and beginning to massage it.

"I don't know," she sighed, thrilling to his touch, "Lucas and I are going away tomorrow."

EJ's hand stopped kneading her breast then but remained where it was.

"What?" he said in surprise, a small frown darkening his face, "Where are you going Samantha? For how long? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

So I could have gotten you out of it - EJ completed that sentence in his head. His hand tightened territorially on her breast. He'd made peace more or less with the fact that she went home to another man every time she left him but this was something else again. He wasn't prepared to let her leave this room, his bed without the promise of their next meeting to hold onto.

"Lucas only told me last night," said Sami, a bit taken aback by his reaction, she hadn't figured on him caring too much one way or the other, "He's got a job to do in the Napa Valley. We're going to drive down tomorrow morning and he can finish off the job and then he wants us to have a second honeymoon while we're there."

Sami made a little grimace then.

"Although seein' as we didn't get a first honeymoon I guess you can't really call it a second one," said Sami ruefully, "We spent our wedding night at my parent's house, with my younger brothers and sisters all around… it wasn't exactly romantic."

Sami gave a little shrug then.

"I guess that is why Lucas is making the effort with this," she said thoughtfully, almost talking to herself, "To make up for it."

"And you want to do this?" asked EJ tensely, sitting up now.

Sami looked at him in surprise at his sudden withdrawal from her.

"Want to?" she frowned.

Lucas hadn't asked her about it, just told her so the concept of wanting to do this or not hadn't really entered Sami's head.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" asked EJ tightly.

"Five days," said Sami, sitting up too.

"Five days?" EJ repeated her words as though she'd said something deeply scandalous.

EJ was struggling nowadays with not being able to see her daily. When they had to wait two days between encounters he found himself almost shaking from the withdrawals at not being near her in all that time. He seriously doubted he would be able to last three days let alone five days. It didn't help that Sami was looking at him like she didn't know what his problem was. How could the thought of being away from him for that amount of time not cause her the same amount of anguish that it was him? EJ found himself becoming angry - angry at Sami because she seemed so unconcerned but mainly angry at himself that that he'd allowed himself to get in so deep with this woman that he cared so damn much.

"What's wrong EJ?" asked Sami in consternation.

"Couldn't you have gotten out of it?" asked EJ with a scowl, "If you can that means we'll have five days together without having to worry about him at all."

"I… I…," Sami looked taken aback by the suggestion and the clear anger she could see in EJ's eyes, "He's my husband EJ and he's trying to do somethin' nice for me."

"Better late than never I suppose," said EJ bitterly, knowing he was being unreasonable but unable to help himself.

"Lucas does his best by me!" protested Sami with a frown.

"His best isn't particularly spectacular though is it sweetheart?" asked EJ bitingly, "He sends his wife out to support his failing business and meanwhile you can't even afford to buy yourself new stockings!"

Sami flushed bright red, embarrassed at how low class she must seem to him. Tears stung her eyes but she didn't want EJ to see that. She hastily turned around, getting out of bed and taking one of the sheets with her and wrapping it around herself to hide her nakedness from him. EJ groaned internally at seeing the sudden flash of pain in her eyes at his thoughtless words. He hadn't meant to take his frustration out on Sami but she'd caught him off guard with her announcement and was struggling at the thought of not seeing her for all of that time. This was insane - normally women came and went in his life and he didn't bat an eyelid but just the thought of a few days without Samantha was already driving him crazy.

"Samantha," said EJ urgently, throwing off the remaining sheets and walking around to where she was collecting her clothes, not bothering to hide his own nakedness, "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," said Sami, determinedly keeping her back to him so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes, "I should go now anyway, I have to pack."

"Don't go," he groaned the words against her neck as she came up behind her and wrapped his arms around.

Sami didn't know if he meant right then or away with Lucas but it didn't matter, the answer was the same anyway.

"I have to," she said simply and tried to move out of his arms.

EJ wouldn't let her though, tightening his hold on her.

"Stay," he implored her and again Sami wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"I can't EJ," she said hopelessly but he turned her around then and backed her up against a wall, trapping her against it with his body.

He wrapped his fingers around her neck, feeling it's delicate length and the way her pulse fluttered wildly underneath his thumb. EJ began to kiss along her jaw line, heading towards her mouth.

"I don't want you to go Samantha," he told her earnestly, shocked at himself for being so up front with his emotions but unable to stop himself.

"EJ please," said Sami, looking up at him with great emotion, "Don't do this, it's not fair."

"I don't care if it's fair," growled EJ and he didn't.

All he cared about in that moment was that Sami was going to be in some other man's arms when it should have been his. The thought made his blood begin to boil and a hardness came over his face.

"Don't let him touch you!" he demanded of her, his voice shaking with a jealous rage he'd never experienced before.

Jealousy was a new emotion for EJ and he didn't like how out of control it made him feel.

"EJ!" she said in shock, feeling a tremor of dark excitement go through her at the almost violently, territorial look in his eyes.

"Promise me!" he ordered her, his mouth on hers before she could answer him.

His hand went to the sheet that still hid her from him and tore away at it, exposing her breasts which he cupped with both hands even as he used his much greater size to press her helplessly back against the wall as he plundered her body. He dragged his mouth from hers and Sami thought she could taste blood but she didn't know if it was hers or EJ's after his fierce kisses. He forced a knee between her legs, relinquishing his hold on her breast so he could replace it with his mouth, suckling forcefully on the vulnerable flesh. EJ felt her respond with the feeling of a fresh wetness to his knee that was between her legs and the need to make her understand that he was to be her only lover from now on tore through him.

Somewhere in the back of EJ's mind he knew he was being unreasonable. He still made love to Nicole when the occasion called for it after all but he was finding more and more ways to avoid that when he could. The reality was that this woman in his arms was the only one he ached for nowadays, the only one who occupied his thoughts and the fact that they were both married to different people did nothing to detract from that. EJ had practiced not thinking about her going home to her husband but to have his existence so forcefully shoved in EJ's face like this was too much to bear, especially when Sami seemed so indifferent to his plight. He straightened up then, tearing his mouth from her body and holding her in place against the wall as he looked down at her, his eyes burning with an intensity that made Sami shudder.

"I don't want him to touch you," he said raggedly, "Tell me you won't let him Samantha."

"Like… like you don't touch your wife?" asked Sami shakily, feeling the knife turn in her heart at even saying the words.

EJ groaned low in his throat and dropped his forehead to touch hers, knowing Sami was being the voice of reason and having no answer for it.

"What do you want me to say EJ?" she asked him achingly, looking up at him, "He's my husband."

"Tell me you don't want to go," said EJ urgently, "Tell me you'd rather be here with me, in my bed Samantha… tell me!"

Sami opened her mouth but the words stalled on her lips and she saw a flash of pain followed by anger pass over his face.

"You want to go," said EJ bitterly, straightening up as he saw the truth in her eyes.

The pain was unbelievable and just like he'd never experienced anything like the heights that he did with this woman the painful lows were gut wrenching. The power she had over him was terrifying.

"I want to go," confessed Sami, a hot tear sliding down her face, "I want to go EJ because I'm so sick of feelin' guilty all the time around Lucas."

EJ frowned a little at her words but said nothing, seeing where she was going with this.

"I feel like… like maybe I won't feel so bad if I go away with Lucas," said Sami weakly, looking up at EJ forlornly, "Like it will somehow make up for the fact that… that all I do is think of you EJ. No matter what I'm doing I'm thinking of you… countin' down the seconds until I can see you again… hoping you'll suddenly walk round the corner and I can just see you again, even if it's just for a moment."

EJ's heart swelled at her confession.

"I feel so bad for feelin' like that but I can't help it," sniffed Sami as another tear slid down her cheek, "I'm a horrible person EJ for doin' this to him."

"Don't ever say that Samantha!" said EJ desperately, hauling her into his arms and kissing her wildly.

Her earlier words where a balm not only to his bruised ego but to a suddenly vulnerable feeling heart. He didn't want to be this out of control around Sami but he couldn't seem to stop himself. The need to claim her again welled up inside of EJ and prove to her how right this was. He began to tear at the remainder of the sheet around her body, stripping her as naked as he was. Sami gasped as she felt his hands go to her bottom cheeks and lift her feet off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, figuring he was going to carry her to the bed but instead he deposited her gently on one of the high back chairs nearby. Sami tensed, realising it was the same chair she'd been wary of sitting on that first day when she'd met him here and it seemed totally wrong to be sitting on it naked now even though the soft velvet of the seat coverings felt wonderful against her naked skin.

"EJ!" she said, struggling to stand up but he pushed her firmly back down, coming to kneel down in front of her then.

"Stay," he said huskily and Sami looked at him wide eyed as he nudged her legs apart, settling himself in between them.

"What are you do…?" her question was swallowed by him as he kissed her again.

As he kissed her Sami felt one of EJ's hands slip between her legs, running along her increasingly slick folds, teasing at the sensitive flesh. Sami gasped loudly when she suddenly felt him penetrate her with two of his fingers and she broke the kiss. EJ recaptured her mouth though, steadily moving his fingers in and out of her, not letting her argue with him. Sami's body responded helplessly to him and she felt her hips begin to move, accommodating each of his thrusts more and more. EJ removed his fingers then and lifted his head.

"Watch me," he commanded her, his breathing ragged and his voice barely recognisable.

He wanted to mark her, claim her in a way she'd never experienced before so that when Lucas touched her all she would be able to think of was him. He lifted the two fingers that were now coated in her own juices and painted one of her nipples that tightened for him obediently with it. When he was done he dipped his fingers back inside of her wet core and repeated the action with her other breast. Holding her gaze that was full of trepidation he ducked his head and began to lick off the wetness from her puckered flesh. He seemed to have entranced her somehow and Sami found she couldn't look away even as her face flushed to watch him do such a thing, never even imagining such a thing before now.

When he was done EJ's fingers found their way back inside of Sami and she held her breath, waiting for more of the same but EJ had other ideas. He brought up his now dripping fingers and held them to her lips.

"Taste yourself for me sweetheart," he encouraged her throatily, his breathing rough as his desire began to spiral out of control.

"EJ I can't!" she said, her eyes wide at even the thought of it.

"You taste so sweet Samantha," he implored her unsteadily, "I just want to show you how good you taste sweetheart."

"EJ," she said, shaking her head at him, her gaze fixated on his glistening fingers.

"I know you're curious," he told her, his voice low and his eyes almost black.

Sami bit her lip and still looked uncertain.

"I'll show you how good you taste darling," he told her throatily.

EJ moved suddenly, hooking her legs up over the arms of the chair before burying his head between her legs.

"EJ no!" Sami cried out, "Don't, it's wrong, don… OOOHHH!"

Sami's protests were wiped out as soon as his tongue touched her already eagerly swollen nub and she cried out loudly. The hands that had moved to push him away, embarrassed by him doing such a thing for her, suddenly gripped him closer. As soon as he drew her bud into his mouth Sami was coming, shock waves of pleasure radiating out from her core but EJ didn't stop. He continued in his ministrations, forcing more orgasms from her, one after another until Sami was begging him to stop, pleading with him to let her be because she couldn't stand this much pleasure.

Hearing her scream out to him like that was driving EJ insane and how it was that he wasn't joining her in those climaxes EJ would never know. He clung to what little self control he had though, even as he began to shake with the effort of doing this for her and not finding his own release. EJ was determined that when she left this room that any other man's touch would pale into insignificance once he showed her the true delights her body was capable of.

"PLEASE NO MORE!" sobbed Sami hopelessly, bucking and squirming underneath him but unable to get him to stop as she nearly drowned under another wave of pleasure.

EJ took pity on her and himself and finally released her but only so he could claim her properly. Sami looked up at him groggily, her body awash with pleasure and still pulsating wildly as EJ moved above her. She didn't feel as though she could even lift a finger because she was so spent after what he'd just put her through. She had no idea her body was capable of that much gratification all at once - surely it couldn't be normal? Sami didn't resist as EJ pushed her legs further up the arm rests of the chair and kept them there by putting his hands on the arm rests as well as he positioned himself directly above her now that she was opened up utterly for him below.

Sami didn't know if she could take anymore pleasure but she was craving that wildly distended manhood of his inside her again that she could see and didn't care if this was going to kill her - she just wanted to be filled by EJ again one last time before she had to leave him. He held her in place and Sami was completely at his mercy but then she had been throughout this whole assault on her body and she was loving every second of his dominance of her. They both cried out as he penetrated her, this new position he had her in angling his thickness to a new place inside of her.

"Samantha!" he cried out brokenly, too aroused now to go slowly.

He was pounding himself into her so fiercely and if it had been their first lovemaking session of the day Sami wouldn't have been able to take it but it wasn't so instead all it did was thrill her utterly with his wildness. There was no way she thought her body capable of another climax after all that he'd just wrung from her but there was something about his tumescent length sliding in and out of her so rapidly that quickly rebuilt her arousal. Before Sami knew what was happening to her she was beginning to bear down on him, her body starting to race towards its next peak.

EJ was moaning mindlessly now, feeling the way her body was clenching around him so tightly. He could never get enough of this woman and his need for her was frightening in its intensity. Her face in the throes of pleasure was even more gorgeous and knowing he was the reason for all of her delighted groans was intoxicating. She was at his mercy right now but really he was at hers and it was a terrifying thought.

"OH GOD YESSS!"

Her near hysterical cry let EJ know that she was having yet another orgasm for him and her release helped him find his, his body responding helplessly to hers as he felt himself begin to shoot wads of his sticky maleness deep into her. He loved that sensation so much, the feeling of marking her, knowing that when she left him that it was his seed that was still deep inside of her, making her his. The thought made EJ come even harder and he pumped more of himself into her, grunting his ecstasy out for her to hear. His orgasm seemed to last forever when he was inside her and when he was finally done it was all EJ could do to pull out of Sami and collapse at her feet in a sweaty, heaving mess. Sami was no better as she lay there limply in the chair, trying to return to any kind of coherent thought.

Sami looked at EJ who had now dropped his sweaty, flushed cheek onto her lap as he lay there, gasping for breath. She reached out a hand and stroked his hair tenderly as she tried to catch her own breath. Sami wanted him to understand how much she'd enjoyed that, how much she was going to miss him but had no words for all of the things she wanted to say. She silently took his hand instead and guided it between her legs, moving it so that his fingers dipped deep inside of her. She then withdrew his fingers from her core and bought them to her lips, holding his gaze steadily as she licked them clean without hesitation.

"Samantha," he groaned, enraptured as he watched her lap away at their combined juices, his body already trying to struggle back to life so that it could claim her again after seeing her do this for him.

_These five days apart was going to kill him decided EJ despondently._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX**

"Yes thank you for your help miss," said EJ calmly and he hung up the phone very deliberately, sitting at the table and staring at it for a long moment before suddenly erupting and throwing it with all of his might against the wall.

The hapless item shattered into pieces and there was a grim satisfaction at seeing the destruction by his own hand that momentarily distracted EJ from his pain. Today was the sixth day without Samantha and all of his endurance had left him. EJ didn't even know how he'd managed to survive the last five days. He kept telling himself that he was being insane and that this was a good thing, an enforced perspective on their relationship as it were. He'd gotten in too deeply with this little cloakroom mouse of his and this time apart would restore some equilibrium to his emotions. At least that was he'd told himself but as it turned out the reality was something far different. EJ felt lost, completely and utterly. He'd always prided himself on going his own way and being control of his own life but by the simple act of Sami's absence he had been reduced to an ill-tempered, wreck of a man that he was no longer bothering to hide from those around him.

He'd made it through the five days but now that the sixth day had arrived and there was still no contact from Sami EJ had decided to do a little investigation of his own. He'd rung her husband's office on the pretext of looking for a PI but it was only to be informed that Mr Horton was still out of town. His business had taken longer than expected and he would be at least another few days before returning. Evidently not only was this husband of Samantha's a useless provider but he also seemed to be a very poor private investigator if it was taking him this long to finish off what was according to Sami a simple case. EJ didn't know if he was being unfair or not about Lucas Horton's investigative prowess and he didn't care. All he cared about was that this man was keeping him from being with Samantha and as each minuted ticked away it became increasingly unbearable to EJ.

[align=center]**oooOOOOooo**[/align]

Sami watch the people coming and going around her at the little café she was sitting at with great interest. She liked to look at people and imagine what their lives must be like, invent stories for them in her head. It was something she'd done since she was a child and this trip away had given her plenty of time to return to that childhood practice. Despite Lucas' promise that he'd have this job he was working on all sorted in a day or two and the rest of the time he'd be spending with her that wasn't how it had worked out in the end. Apparently the case had been a lot more complicated then Lucas had first been led to believe so basically for the last six days she'd been left to her own devices at the hotel while Lucas had been working.

She knew that Lucas had thought the hotel they were being put up in would seem pretty swish to her seeing as their last vacation away had meant sleeping in their car and two months ago it would have been. Two months ago she would have been in awe of the neat, clean little room that they were staying in, excited by the thought that someone would actually come in and make the bed for her but two months ago she hadn't met EJ. The modest little room she shared with Lucas could in no way compare to the lush surrounds of her and EJ's room at The Drake and Sami felt very bad for comparing the two. It was so hard, when she was with EJ she felt guilty about Lucas but when she was with Lucas she felt guilty about EJ. It was like she was cheating on EJ with her husband which was insane. Sami gave a little shudder at the memory of their last encounter.

"_Don't let him touch you."_

The way he'd said it, so demanding, so territorial… so impossible.

Sami bit her lip, reminding herself that she was married to Lucas and that letting her husband make love to her was the right thing to do and that it was she and EJ that were doing the wrong thing. No matter how much she told herself that though it was becoming increasingly hard to convince herself of that fact.

"There's my best girl!"

Sami started at the sound of Lucas' voice just behind her as he walked around and took a seat across from her.

"Sorry kiddo," he grinned, "Didn't mean to put the wind up you there."

"You didn't," said Sami quickly and then had to concede a little when he gave her a teasing look, "Maybe a little."

"You were miles away," commented her husband, "What ya thinking?"

"Just looking at all the people," shrugged Sami and then smiled at him, "And waiting for my husband. So did you finish off your business with Mr Young?"

"I did," nodded Lucas.

"Good," said Sami with a relieved sigh, "Now we can do some things together at last."

Truth was all this time on her own had not been good for Sami. All she could think about was EJ, how much she missed him, how worried she was that he'd already moved on without her. There had to be a hundred girls at least lined up waiting and more than willing to take her place in his bed and the thought was one that made her both depressed and angry at the same time. She needed some distraction from all of her wayward thoughts and finally being able to get some attention from her husband would go a long way towards that. Something about Lucas' expression made Sami question that though.

"What is it Lucas?" she asked him with a frown.

"I'm finished with this job but I just got offered another one," he told her ruefully.

"So we're going back to Salem?" Sami asked the question and tried not to make it sound too hopeful.

Salem meant being able to see EJ again and she was just desperate for that after what felt like being apart forever now.

"The job is here," Lucas shook his head, "Well, about three hours out of town anyways."

"So how is that going to work?" asked Sami in confusion.

"It means I'm going to be gone overnight," explained Lucas.

"Lucas!" exclaimed Sami, "It's bad enough that you've abandoned me throughout the day and now you're not even going to be here tonight?"

"I'm sorry baby," said Lucas with a shake of his head, "The guy wants the job done quickly and he's offering me a bonus if I can do it right away. At most I'll be out of town for a night, two at the most."

"Two nights!" repeated Sami with a groan.

"It's money Sami," said Lucas determinedly, "I can't turn that down right now."

"I know," said Sami, looking down at the table and then looking up at Lucas with a brave smile, "I understand."

"That's my girl," said Lucas happily, lightly chucking her chin affectionately, "I'll make this up to you baby, I promise, as soon as I get back."

"Sure thing," nodded Sami and then looked at him hopefully, "Maybe we could go for a walk or somethin' before you go? You know, stroll along the promenade like they do in the movies."

"Sorry doll face," said Lucas with a shake of his head, "No can do. I've got to hit the road now to make it to where I'm going before nightfall. There is this fella I need to catch up with."

"Right," said Sami, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Here," said Lucas, passing her a few dollar bills, "Go out and buy yourself something pretty - it's a long time since we've had enough money to do that. I know how you dames love to shop."

Sami bit her lip and looked down at the fresh bills in her hand and then smiled determinedly up at Lucas.

"Sure," she nodded, hoping her lips were smiling as she said it, "That sounds like fun."

Lucas seemed satisfied with that and stood up and gave her a quick kiss goodbye before hurrying off and leaving Sami alone again. She sighed heavily and stood up, not really in the mood for shopping. Sami began to walk the streets aimlessly, not having any real destination in mind, just walking for walkings sake and trying not to think about a certain Englishman but failing miserably. She eventually stumbled upon a movie theatre and for once she had money in her pocket so she impulsively decided to catch the matinee that was about to start. She didn't even bother to notice what was playing, just needing something to distract her from her endless thoughts of EJ.

She walked into the already darkened theatre and it was almost deserted so Sami settled herself neatly in the middle rows with no one around her for quite a few seats and waited patiently for the movie to start. As she waited she pulled out her purse and began to dig around for some mints that she'd squirreled away from the hotel to enjoy during the movie. The chair beside her squeaked as someone sat in it and Sami made a frustrated face, wondering why they had to sit right there when the theatre was practically empty. Sami turned her head to politely smile at the newcomer but the smile froze on her face when she saw who it was.

"Samantha."

That unmistakable voice saying her name snapped her out of her inertia and with a ragged gasp she stood up abruptly and made a dash up the aisle and away from him. EJ's eyes widened in surprise at her unexpected action and as quick as a flash he was up and following her. He'd thought they were long past the days of her running from him and something painful twisted in his stomach at the thought of what might have passed between her and Lucas to make her react this way to him. It was what he'd been fearing as the days ticked by, that she'd return from this trip away and attempt to end it with him. Of course it would only be an attempt because even though EJ was thoroughly confused about a great number of things when it came to this skittish woman what he knew for certain was that the need to continue seeing her had in no way abated.

EJ moved quickly out into the foyer and looked around himself, surprised that he couldn't see Sami. There was no way she could have gotten away from him that in that short amount of time. There was no one in the foyer, the ushers obviously at work in the theatre they'd just left and EJ made a confused face, wondering where she could have got to. He headed towards the revolving doors, intent on tracking her down but he'd only put his hand to the glass when a noise came from behind him.

"Psst!"

EJ turned around, his face brightening as saw Sami's head poking out from behind a swinging saloon type door in the foyer. She motioned for him to join her and EJ didn't need to be told twice. He hurried over to the door and moved inside, the swinging doors flapping back and forwards after him as he passed through them. EJ looked around himself and saw that they seemed to be in a storage room of sorts and there were shelves and shelves of movie reels all lined up but beyond that he took little notice, all of his attention riveted on the woman who was moving determinedly deeper into the store room and away from the swinging half doors that afforded them little privacy. EJ followed her in, moving to draw her into his arms but Sami pushed on his chest, avoiding his embrace.

"What are you doin' here EJ?" she hissed the question at him, her face strained and panicked looking.

"You," said EJ simply, "I'm here for you Samantha."

"Lucas…" began Sami desperately.

"… is currently on his way out of town and won't be back tonight," finished EJ smoothly, his tone hardening a little as her first thoughts were of the other man.

"How do you…" Sami trailed off, suddenly realising and looking up at him almost accusingly, "You're the new client aren't you EJ? You're the reason Lucas is gone… I'm right, aren't I?"

"I needed a business partner investigated," shrugged EJ unapologetically, "And seeing as your husband was in the area… _still_ in the area that is… I thought this would work out nicely for everyone."

"Are you _crazy_?" asked Sami, still looking at him wide eyed as though she couldn't even believe he was really standing there.

"The thought had occurred," said EJ dryly.

"You can't be doin' things like this EJ!" she said desperately, "What if Lucas finds out?"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd returned to Salem as you promised Samantha," said EJ, his jaw clenching at her continuing apparent lack of pleasure at seeing him.

For his part it was all EJ could do not to pick her up in his arms and start kissing her but there was a fair possibility that if he started EJ wouldn't be able to stop himself, regardless of what Sami might want and he couldn't risk it.

"That isn't my fault EJ!" she gasped, "Lucas' business ran over and…"

"Stop saying his name!" bit out EJ, "I can't stand to hear his name on your lips one more time Samantha!"

The entire two hour drive that it had taken him to get here he'd been fantasising about what this reunion would be like and this wasn't it. In his fantasies Sami would run to him, throw her arms around him and demand that he make love to her because she'd missed him so much. With her husband out of the way he was intending on wining and dining Samantha and then making love to her all night long and waking up in the same bed the next morning for once. The reality had been far more disappointing and again, EJ couldn't help but worry over the fact that Sami had somehow managed to talk herself out of their affair and the need to prove to her who she really belonged to welled up forcefully in EJ.

Sami for her part felt like she was going to have a heart attack any moment. When she'd turned her head to see EJ sitting there, smiling back at her she'd nearly passed out. It was too much - all that longing to see him and to have him suddenly sitting there, looking back at her so calmly it was like her need for him had conjured him out of thin air. It was too much, to have EJ there, it was like her worlds were colliding. She'd kept her interludes with EJ deliberately separate from her life with Lucas and to see EJ there when she was meant to be with Lucas had destroyed all the carefully erected barriers in one foul swoop and Sami was horrified. She'd run from the theatre only to lash out at the man who had caused all this sudden riot of chaotic feeling inside of her.

"You can't be here EJ," said Sami with a desperate shake of her head.

"Why not?" he asked her tersely, "Don't you want me here Samantha?"

"That isn't the point," said Sami hastily.

"It is exactly the point Samantha," he returned just as quickly.

"I am meant to be here with… with my husband," she said, stopping herself from saying Lucas' name just in time but EJ's face still darkened, "This isn't right EJ."

"So what is right eh darling?" bit out EJ, "You just leaving me out in the cold after what we've shared?"

Sami's eyes widened at that, not having imagined that he would ever think she would be the one to want to end things between them.

"I… I…" Sami stammered, trying to collect her thoughts but EJ wasn't making it easy for her, advancing on her with an almost menacing look in his eyes.

If Sami had been a little more worldly she might have recognised jealousy when she saw it and understood something about how even the most confident of men could have an easily bruised ego or moreover… heart. But she didn't understand any of that and didn't know why EJ was behaving like this. What she did know though was that they were in a public place more or less and that they couldn't have this kind of conversation here.

"You… you have to go," she said hurriedly, backing up.

What she'd meant to say was that they both had to go, that they couldn't continue this here but EJ misunderstood her, his countenance darkening with his growing frustration.

"Do you think you can just dismiss me like that?" he growled at her, feeling like she was ripping his heart out slowly from his chest by behaving like this.

He grabbed her then and pulled Sami into his arms, grinding his body fiercely against hers.

"Perhaps you need a reminder of the lessons of our last time together eh sweetheart?" he rasped the words into her ear.

EJ kissed her then, almost brutally and giving Sami no chance to refuse him any further.

Sami felt the power of the man behind his kisses and she knew she should be frightened but instead it only served to inflame her senses. She returned his kisses eagerly and EJ hauled her closer, their clothes an almost painful barrier between them. One of his hands went to her breast, massaging it roughly through her clothing, claiming it like he had done so many times before. Sami pressed herself more fully into his hand, eager for his touch and that seemed to ignite some further need inside of EJ because she suddenly felt him lowering her to the ground. She didn't protest as he laid her down on the ground, surprisingly gently after his almost brutal assault moments before.

EJ began to kiss her again as he kept most of his weight off her. His hand sought out hers and guided it to the front of his trousers and she found him impossibly turgid and ready for her even after having only shared a few kisses. EJ encouraged her hand to rub against him which she complied with and he made little approving guttural noises in the back of his throat at her touch. Eager to discover the effect he was having on her EJ's hand moved up under Sami's skirt and found her juices to be soaking through her panties already and couldn't stand it any longer.

"Tell me I can do this," he asked of her raggedly, holding himself above her and looking down at her with an urgent need.

The sound of people suddenly outside in the foyer signalled the end of one of the movies showing and people leaving. Out of the corner of Sami's eye she could see all the people, from the knees down leaving the theatre. They were only a few feet away and at any moment one of them could walk through those doors and discover them like this and Sami's heart began to race in a mixture of horror and illicit desire. She wanted to tell him that they couldn't, that this was beyond wrong but then she could feel him pushing her legs further apart and the sound of him releasing himself from his trousers. EJ yanked aside her panties and then there was the feeling of that swollen tip of his pressed against her opening and only one thing mattered now.

"Yes," she gasped, all sense of propriety leaving her and being replaced with her rabid need of him.

EJ gave a little groan and Sami grabbed his arms as he began to move into her. Despite being very wet there hadn't been enough foreplay for it to be easy for Sami to take him like this. At the first touch of her wet heat to his tip EJ had been all but done. He'd wanted to go slowly, enjoy the sensation of entering her slowly and letting Sami adjust to having him back inside of her again. He wanted to feel her slide over him inch by inch but as soon as he'd begun EJ found he couldn't stop. The length of time his body had been deprived of hers was too much, six days may as well have been six years by the way his body took over and he mounted her with a hard thrust, unable to do anything but now that he had her back in his arms again.

Sami gave a strangled cry at the sharp pain and bucked up. EJ quickly put his hand over her mouth, stifling her cries as the people still milled noisily around just outside. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for hurting her, that it hadn't been his intention but that he'd lost his control but she was too tight clenched around his achingly rigid member, the power of coherent speech leaving him. EJ began to move inside of her, each penetration harder than the last as his body pushed him to take what was offered. Sami squeezed her eyes closed against the almost too painful sensation of him riding her this hard and fast so soon, ragged little grunting groans being pushed from her lips every time he shoved himself deeper into her.

One of EJ's hands slipped between their bodies and found her nub, rubbing on it hard for her, trying to bring her level of arousal up to meet his and ease her discomfort and Sami obliged his efforts with several quick orgasms. EJ swallowed up her climatic moans by kissing her hard and he could feel now that she was accommodating him much more easily after her releases. Sami had also gotten wetter and nothing made him harder than the way she would get so wet for him and EJ swelled even more inside of her knowing it was all for him and that her husband was far from her thoughts right then.

The people outside in the foyer moved around, chatting amongst themselves, oblivious to the two people driving each other into an ever greater frenzy of pleasure just a little ways away. EJ and Sami lost all sense of the outside world as they frantically moved together, their bodies pulsating against one another in a desperate dance of need. EJ could feel his balls tightening and knew he was almost done, this coupling had been short and frantic but there was nothing he could do about that now. His body surged into hers with growing ferocity and his hand returned to her swollen bud but she shook her head at him.

"I can do it without that," she panted up at him, her face flushed and her eyes wide, "Just don't stop EJ!"

EJ growled low down in his throat to hear her say that, something about the fact that his hardened manhood alone could bring her to climax yet again so quickly deeply exciting to him. Sami knew that she would be able to come again as soon as she felt him release into her. Sure enough, just as EJ gave a strangled groan and went rigid above her and Sami felt herself being flooded with his seed she orgasmed again. It cost them both a great deal of effort not to scream out loudly in those last few seconds but they somehow managed it, both choking back their cries of pleasure. Even as the last shudders of pleasure ran through Sami's body EJ lifted his sweaty head from her shoulder, still impaling her on his length and looked down at her dazedly, his voice raw.

"We have to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN**

Sami stood by the fountain where they had agreed to meet, the darkness starting to fall as the afternoon came to an end and the evening began. She shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other, thinking back to earlier that day. After their heated and decidedly reckless tryst at the movie theatre EJ had wanted to come back with her to her room but she'd told him that she needed to clean up first. He'd reluctantly given in and let her return to her hotel but only after she promised she'd have dinner with him tonight. Even though he didn't say so Sami had a feeling that EJ knew exactly where she was staying and that if she didn't show up for their date then he was simply going to come for her. Sami had left him then and hurried back to her hotel where she'd showered and sat there for a long time on the bed, thinking about what all this meant.

She'd been interrupted by a knock on the door and it was a bellhop standing there with a large white box addressed to her. Sami had a faint hope that it was from Lucas, a 'I'm sorry for leaving you' kinda thing but seeing as she didn't even get birthday gifts from her husband it wasn't all that likely. It just felt like if this was from Lucas then her life would be a little less complicated somehow. Sure enough though, she'd recognised the handwriting on the note that came with it immediately and it wasn't Lucas'.

[SIZE=14][FONT=Edwardian script ITC][B]Dress for me my darling…[/B][/FONT][/SIZE]

There was nothing else, he hadn't even signed it but Sami hadn't needed him to - they were well past that now. She'd sat down on the bed again and opened the box to find that it contained the most beautiful dress she'd even seen in her life. It was a rich green colour and obviously very expensive and the latest fashion. The only people Sami had ever seen wearing dresses like this had been movie stars and she'd never thought she'd ever be this close to such a dress in her entire life. Sami had sat there and stared at the dress for a long time.

Sami's nerves were at breaking point, his words 'we need to talk' haunting her as she stood there waiting for him. The trouble was she didn't know what it was she wanted him to say. She didn't want this to be over but she didn't know if she could go on with all the lying either. Sami had never been so confused in all her life and if she was confused when she was away from EJ, having him looking at her with those dark, expressive eyes of his made her no less confused. Sami looked down at her watch, shaking it nervously to check if it was still working, time seemed to have ground to a halt waiting for him to show up but EJ wasn't even late yet.

In fact, EJ was walking down a street behind her even as she looked at her watch again. He had a large bunch of flowers in his hand and he was a bundle of excited nerves at the thought of being able to spend this evening with Sami and of course the night. A smile came to EJ's lips as he walked along, imaging her surprise at the gift he'd had delivered to her hotel room earlier. As soon as he'd seen the dress he'd thought of her and knew that Sami would look unbelievably beautiful in it so of course he'd bought it. EJ tightened his hold on the flowers he was holding as he hurried to meet up with Sami, imagining himself removing that same dress from her gorgeous body later that evening. He gave a little groan and then looked around himself, embarrassed in case anyone had heard him but everyone seemed intent on getting where they were going and didn't give him a second look. EJ blew out a grateful little breath and picked up his pace, heading towards the fountain in the town square and towards Samantha.

He spotted her instantly, cutting a forlorn little figure against the large fountain and busy square. EJ had this sudden urge to just pick her up in his arms and hide her away from all the pain and misery in this world that would undoubtedly find her out in time and dampen that sweet innocence that made her so enthralling to him. A little voice inside his head tried to tell him that it was he himself that was visiting confusion and worry onto the very person he was wanting to protect from such emotions but EJ stubbornly refused to listen, his need to be with her overriding every other consideration for him. Once he'd gotten over the sheer delight at seeing that Sami was waiting for him EJ noticed straight away that she wasn't wearing the dress he'd bought for her and he frowned, closing the distance between them quickly.

"Did the dress not fit?"

Sami jumped at the question coming from above and behind her and she turned around quickly to see EJ standing there, handsome as ever in his double breasted black pin striped suit and holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"It… it wasn't that," stammered Sami, her heart beating wildly in her chest and not just from the little scare he'd given her.

EJ knew it wouldn't have been that. He knew her body so well by now, every luscious curve, every generous sweep of her pale, soft body he'd explored and committed to memory during their time together.

"You didn't care for the style?" offered up EJ, studying her face carefully, trying to work out what this meant.

She'd scared him earlier at the theatre by the way she seemed to be pulling away from him. Hence the desperate need to claim her, regardless of where they had been and prove to her that her leaving him was no longer an option. She'd given herself to him utterly despite their surrounds and he'd been reassured that her need for him was just as desperate as his need for hers. EJ always felt like the ground was shifting beneath his feet when he was with her - it was frustrating and enthralling all rolled up into one hard to understand package.

"It was beautiful," said Sami, looking away and hardly able to believe he could have asked her that.

"Why don't we find somewhere to sit down and talk about this some more?" suggested EJ, maintaining his outwardly calm exterior even while his stomach was churning nervously, "I've made reservations for us at 'The Pink Flamingo'."

Sami gasped at that, knowing that was a very high class restaurant and looked down at her rather plain but neat dress she was wearing and then back at EJ.

"I can't go there," she said with a shake of her head, knowing she'd look like one of the waitress rather than a patron, "EJ my dress…"

"Suits you very well sweetheart," smiled EJ, eyes drifting over her.

"I can't go to that restaurant dressed like this," she said firmly.

EJ's eye dropped to the white box she was holding and then looked back at her, holding her gaze steadily. Sami flushed, hearing his silent observation and looked away. She couldn't believe that she had to explain how things were to him but it appeared she did.

"I couldn't possibly wear this dress EJ," she said determinedly looking back at him, "It's way too expensive…"

"You deserve only the finest of things Samantha," EJ interrupted and she shook her head at him.

"Why are you doin' this?" she asked in confusion.

"I wanted to buy my lover a gift," said EJ with a shrug, "Why has it upset you so?"

"EJ!" she exclaimed, looking around herself quickly to make sure no one had overheard his comment, "How would I explain owning a dress like this to Lucas?"

"Ah we're back to Lucas are we?" said EJ flatly, clearly unhappy about that fact.

"I'm just being sensible EJ," said Sami in exasperation.

"Well perhaps we should return to your hotel room and we can discuss this further seeing as you don't want to eat at the restaurant I've chosen for us?" suggested EJ and Sami just looked at him like he was mad.

"You can't come back to my hotel EJ!" she exclaimed, "People know I was there with Lucas, they've seen us together and they'll know you're not him!"

"Fine," said EJ, not to be put off, "We can go back to my hotel then."

"A how would that look EJ?" asked Sami in horror, "What would people think?"

"Samantha nobody knows us here," pointed out EJ, his own exasperation growing, "It doesn't matter what people think - it is none of their business!"

EJ was finding himself growing more confused.

"Sweetheart," he said, looking at her with a frown, "We got to 'The Drake' as often as we can back in Salem… I'm not sure what your hesitation is."

"My hesitation?" repeated Sami, looking at him wide eyed, "My _hesitation_ is EJ is that I'm meant to be here with Lucas - not you!"

"Stop saying that!" EJ bit out and then determinedly lowered his voice as he drew several interested glances at the volume of his voice, "Please Samantha, Lucas isn't here… I am. Why do you have to make this more complicated then it is?"

"But the whole thing is complicated EJ," she said despairingly, "Don't you see that? We're meant to be keeping this… this… whatever it is a secret and you're sending dresses to the room I share with my husband, turning up with flowers for me and making dinner dates for us at fancy restaurants. It's impossible - how can you not see that?"

"Do you know what I see Samantha?" asked EJ, stepping closer to her, still holding onto the flowers he'd bought for her, "I see a chance, one precious evening where we can step out together and not have to worry about anything other than being together. I get to walk beside you in the street, open doors for you as we go to a restaurant and share a meal together. One night where I get to take you in my arms and dance with you for everyone to see and it doesn't matter. I want to be able to take you into my bed tonight and close my eyes and know that when I open them in the morning you'll still be there, lying beside me and not rushing off back to him!"

"EJ," she gasped, putting a hand to her chest as she looked up at him dumbfounded.

She'd had no idea that he'd wanted to do any of those things with her and didn't know what to say.

"Wouldn't you like to do those things with me too?" asked EJ and it came out way more sternly then he'd intended but she looked so shocked that he couldn't help himself.

"I hadn't thought about it," admitted Sami honestly.

"You, Samantha Horton," said EJ dryly, "Are not great for a man's ego."

"Because it just wasn't possible," she tried to back track and explain, "And how am I meant to know what you do and don't do in… in…"

"An affair," he finished off for her calmly and Sami looked uncomfortable.

She had avoided putting a name to it up until then because it would have made it all too real if she had and hearing EJ say the word was very confronting.

"Yes," she whispered, looking down at the ground and feeling like the lowest of the low in that moment.

"Samantha," said EJ quietly and then again when she didn't look up immediately, "Samantha."

Sami lifted her head slowly, finding it hard to look him in the eye.

"Look at me Samantha," he implored her softly and something in his voice made her do just that.

He held her gaze steadily then and Sami found herself holding her breath for some reason.

"It's not an affair," he told her huskily and Sami's eyes widened at that.

"Then… then what is it?" she asked in surprise.

"I don't know," he told her truthfully, "But this isn't an affair Samantha… and you can't walk away from this now anymore than I can."

[align=center]**oooOOOOooo**[/align]

She and EJ walked into his hotel, her arm linked through the crook of his and Sami tried not to feel like she had a scarlet letter branded onto her back as she did. They'd had a lovely evening together and she couldn't remember having a better time in her life. After their heartfelt discussion EJ had told her again about his desire to spend the evening in her company and Sami knew that was all she wanted too and she put away all of her worries and fears and agreed to it. She didn't know what his statement about this not being an affair meant for them but for some reason it made all of her hesitancies just dissolve away.

They'd compromised and found a restaurant that Sami felt more comfortable in and it was still the fanciest place she'd ever eaten in before in her life. They'd talked and laughed together and then, just as he'd promised, they'd danced together. EJ had turned out to be an excellent dancer but Sami wasn't really surprised - there was nothing that EJ didn't seem to be perfect at. Sami found it very easy to match her steps with his and they danced well together. Finally simply being in his arms wasn't enough so when he'd whispered in her ear, 'I need to be alone with you now' she hadn't hesitated, looking up at him and nodding, knowing exactly how he felt. Their time hours before at the movie cinema had been too short, too furtive to be in anyway satisfying and all Sami could think of was being with him again, properly.

They stopped at the front desk and EJ retrieved his room key and they headed up the stairs together, not speaking now. She could feel the tension in EJ's body, radiating out so that it was almost felt like he was touching her already. EJ's hand at Sami's back guided her towards his room as they walked down the hallway together. When they got to his room Sami expected EJ to open the door for them but instead he handed the key to her.

"Open the door sweetheart," he said softly in her ear.

Sami looked a little surprised but took the key he offered her, turning around to face the door. EJ immediately moved behind her, fitting his hard length up against her back and Sami gave a little shudder, momentarily forgetting what she had been tasked with. One of EJ's arms snaked around her waist while the other one fanned out along her neck, urging her head to tilt to one side. Sami leant back against EJ complying with his silent request and he immediately took advantage of the long expanse of pale neck she exposed to him, beginning to kiss along her neck. Sami forgot herself for a moment and succumbed to his touch out there in the hallway. That was until she felt the hand that had been stroking her neck drop lower, gently caressing her throat and chest before his clever hand found its way into her blouse.

Sami gave a little gasp as she felt him cupping her bare breast, finding his way past her bra easily. She tensed up, very conscious now that they were in a public place and anyone could come walking around the corner at any moment. EJ's fingers found her nipple and began to pull on it just as her worst fears were confirmed, the sound of a man and woman's voice starting to drift down to them. Obviously it was another couple heading to their room and Sami began to struggle slightly against him to get EJ to release her so they could continue this in their room. EJ only tightened his hold on her waist and her breast though and Sami quickly gave up, feeling what her struggles were doing to him in the rapidly stiffening member he had pressed against her backside.

The couple was drawing closer and Sami's heart was pounding, terrified that they would see what she and EJ were doing. EJ's shoulders were broad and seeing as he was so much bigger than her she knew that she was mostly protected from inquisitive eyes by his standing behind her like that but the other couple would be left in no doubt that something was going on between the two of them even if they couldn't see what. She could feel EJ's breath getting increasingly uneven against her neck, his hot breath dampening her skin as he grasped her nipple tightly . Sami knew he wanted to stay like this and it felt like he was testing her somehow, to see what it was that she was prepared to do for him. To Sami after their stolen moments at the movie theatre it felt like every minute she was with him redefined what she knew about herself and what she was capable of. It was a scary but thrilling thought and despite all her better judgements she let EJ have his way and there was this strange sense of freedom when she did.

EJ felt her relax against him, realising that she was going to do this for him and made a growl so low in his throat that Sami felt it more then heard it. He began to pull repeatedly on her now hardened bud, small motions that were barely noticeable but to Sami his touches were causing such a burning between her legs that she could hardly stand it. He picked up his pace as the couple neared them, moving slightly so that his shoulders shielded her from their gaze as they passed by. At this point though Sami didn't care as she leant heavily back against him, tiny breathless whimpers of pained delight escaping her lips as he continued the assault on her, squeezing and pulling on her ravaged teat with increasing strength and pace.

The couple had gone by now but Sami had all but forgotten about their existence. She could feel her underwear getting increasingly wet, spurts of her own juices soaking through the thin material so she could feel it on her inner thighs as well. EJ hadn't stopped though now that they were gone and the hand that had been holding her against around her waist dropped lower and cupped her mound through the material of her skirt. Sami felt EJ began to push his hips rhythmically against her backside, quickly matching his pace to what his hand was doing to her put upon breast and knew that this was rapidly getting out of control. It would have been nice to say that a sense of propriety finally returned to Sami as she frantically attempted to unlock their room with the key he had given her but that wouldn't have been the case. The truth was she didn't want him to come without being inside of her and his increasingly urgent strokes told her that that moment might not be far away.

Somehow Sami's numb fingers managed to get the door open and they stumbled through. She wrenched herself out of EJ's grasp and pushed him back up against the door, closing it in the process behind them. EJ looked at her through passion groggy eyes as Sami began to tear at his clothes, eager to see him naked again. He leant back against the door, letting her strip him naked and only helping her when he had to. When she was done Sami examined her handiwork with hungry eyes - he was so beautiful… broad chest and shoulders, tightly muscled flat stomach and slim hips. She swallowed hard when she saw how eager he was for her. God, she wondered in despair, how was she possibly going to get all of that inside of her. Her body answered her with a fresh burst of moisture, eager to find out.

EJ straightened up from the wall then, backing her up until her backside hit the back of the settee and she could go no further. He then repeated the process on her until she was as naked as he was except for her stockings and garter belt. Sami went to remove them with shaking hands but he stalled her.

"Leave it," he rumbled and Sami bit her lip, complying.

She moved towards him then, intending to go into his arms but when she got there EJ turned her around, returning to the same position that they'd been in outside the door but now that they were both gratifyingly naked it was so much better. EJ leaned over her shoulder and caught her up with some hard kisses which Sami just melted into. She went to turn around in his arms so she could kiss him properly but again he forestalled her. His hands went to her wrists and slowly dragged them up over her head, guiding them to wrap around his neck as he stood behind her. Still kissing her, EJ's hands drifted back down her body, his finger tips dragging gently down her rib cage and then back up again, across to her breasts, fingers teasing down over her nipples, her stomach and then finding there way into the soft curls at her apex.

Sami groaned happily into his kisses, his touch making her body ache for him even more. EJ's hands skimmed back up her body then, up under her arms so that he was back encircling her wrists again. EJ drew her hands from his neck and Sami gave a grateful sob, glad at long last that he had finished playing with her. Again she attempted to turn around in his arms and again he thwarted her. EJ guided her hands to the back of the sofa that was just in front of her, silently urging her to hold onto it. Sami was confused but complied. The next thing she felt was EJ's hands going to her hip and pulling back on them. Sami went to let go of the sofa but he stopped her.

"Hold on," he told her, his voice hot in her ear, "You'll need something to hold onto sweetheart."

"EJ?" she said uncertainly as she felt him move her more fully in position.

She was bent over at the waist now, arms straight out in front of her and she looked back at him over her shoulder at him with some hesitancy.

"You're going to love this sweetheart," he promised her, his fingers sliding up under her garter belt now and getting a firm hold of her hips.

Sami felt utterly exposed and at his mercy. They'd never attempted this position before and for some reason Sami had never ever thought about doing it like this before. EJ never failed to amaze her with his creativity when it came to their lovemaking and she'd certainly reaped the benefits of his obvious experience. She knew she could trust EJ but it was hard to explain to him how a lady would never do something like this and more than anything she wanted EJ to think of her as a lady.

"This… this isn't proper EJ," she tried desperately to communicate her concerns all the while she could feel her core pulsing, eager to find out what new pleasures he had in store for her.

"Oh my sweet little girl," and then there was the sound of a deep chuckle, "You still have so much to learn."

EJ thrilled at the thought that he had been the one to teach her all the things that were possible when it came to their lovemaking. Pleasuring her, opening her eyes to what her body was capable of was something EJ couldn't seem to get enough of. Every time he shocked her with a new intimacy his need for her only grew. He knew her hesitation was only because she'd never been fully awoken to the passionate woman that was inside of her. Sami was still hopelessly dictated to by the society she'd been bought up in and it was bringing EJ great joy in opening her eyes to the fact that there was more to the world then the little part of it she'd been exposed to so far. As much as Sami might protest each new step between them with her mouth, her body told a different story. EJ looked down at her core, presented to him so neatly in this position and the way her folds, already swollen and glistening with her own wetness and was told the real truth.

He knew Sami was still struggling with what she thought she should be but all he wanted her to be was what she was. He leant down, his chest against her back so he could whisper in her ear again. EJ's hand went to his painfully distended manhood and directed it to those slick folds of hers, dragging his velvet tip up and down their length, finding her nub and teasing it with his hardness. Sami groaned at the sensation, her hips jerking back trying to get him to penetrate her of their own free will.

"And it's going to be my very great pleasure to teach you every single lesson," he growled into her ear.

Sami whimpered as she heard the dominance in his voice and felt her need for him only intensify but she didn't have much longer to wait. She felt EJ's hands go to her bottom cheeks, pulling them apart and that sensation alone drove Sami crazy. There was the feeling of that giant tip of his pressing for entry to her opening and then there was the sharp flash of pain as he mounted her which was quickly forgotten as Sami immediately climaxed. The feeling of him inside her in this new position just did something to Sami she couldn't control. Her hips bucked wildly as her core pulsated relentlessly at the way it felt to take him like this. EJ gave a yelp of his own, her orgasm triggering his own and he helplessly shot his load into her, unable to stop himself.

"God sweetheart," he groaned, his voice rough and breath coming in pants when he could speak again, "I'm not even in you properly yet!"

To prove his point he drove the last of himself home into her and Sami screamed out loudly and gripped the back of he sofa so tightly her knuckles went white. It was beyond glorious. EJ seemed to have found all these new places inside of her that was driving her wild.

"Oh yes…" she hissed shakily, "More…don't…don't stop!"

EJ groaned loudly, very pleased that his too quick release had in no way abated his hunger for her and left him still rock hard so he could do as she asked. He began to ride her in that position, hands on her hips, thrusting himself deep into her while jamming her back onto him each time. Her howls of pleasure told him how much she appreciated his enthusiasm to get the job done. EJ was quickly covered in sweat from his labours but it was more from keeping himself in check as she kept having orgasms around him. The feeling of those tight walls of hers continually pulsating around his tumescence driving him to the point of insanity. Sami for her part was beginning to sob at the unrelenting amount of pleasure she was being given, she had no idea you could come this many times in a row and it didn't seem to be stopping. It was too much for her mind to comprehend and her vision was beginning to blur from sensory overload. She didn't know how it was that EJ wasn't coming each time with her but she was so grateful that he wasn't if it meant she could remain impaled like this for a little longer.

A particularly strong orgasm hit Sami then and she gritted her teeth against it, grunting as she went up on the tips of her toes, her legs beginning to shake. The way she'd come that time had almost sent EJ over the edge as well and he knew her next orgasm would be the end of him. He leant down, chest against her back again, confident now her hips would maintain their rhythm without his help. He reached under her, both hands cupping her freely swinging breasts and held onto them tightly, using them to help drive her back onto his aching manhood.

"Yes!" Sami cried out, obviously loving this new attention and EJ felt himself swell even more at her appreciation.

The things this woman did to him - it seemed like there was no end to it.

He'd never had any woman be so responsive to his every touch, every move as Sami and if he hadn't known before that she'd ruined him for other women he certainly knew it now as he pounded himself away inside of her only to be met with cries for more. EJ's head began to spin, his balls tightening and he knew he didn't need her to come again for him to be done. He slammed himself into her hard, one last time and then there was a flash of blinding light as his body granted him release at last. EJ moaned loudly at the feeling of his aching member pulsating and jerking as he emptied himself into her again. Sami helped him along by climaxing yet again and milking all of his goodness from him with what felt like never ending contractions bearing down on him. EJ's legs began to shake and he feared he couldn't hold himself up any longer and his fears were realised as his knees suddenly buckled and he crumpled to a heap on the ground, still orgasming even as the fall made him pull out of her. EJ lay on the ground, gasping desperately for his next breath, his chest heaving with Sami on top of him, her back against his chest as they lay there in a tangled sweaty heap.

"We have to do that again right away," said EJ eventually when he could speak, his tone sounding as awe struck as it was thick and uneven, "That was beyond magnificent."

Sami could feel their combined wetness dribbling out of her and down her inner thigh and gave a little shudder at the sensuousness of that feeling.

"Oh yes," sighed Sami, dropping her head back tiredly against his shoulder, "Yes please EJ."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter EIGHT**

It is wrong to think that love comes from long companionship**  
><strong>and persevering courtship. Love is the offspring of spiritual  
>affinity and unless that affinity is created in a moment, it<br>will not be created for years or even generations.

_~ Khalil Gibran ~ _

EJ lay on his side, watching the woman sleeping beside him. She was wearing one of his dress shirts and it made her seem even more feminine somehow. It was the first time he'd woken up to her lying next to him in the morning and EJ was quietly enjoying the moment. He wondered idly what about this woman made him so sentimental. She was beautiful to be sure but then there had been a lot of beautiful women in his bed in the past. It was just that there was just something about this woman in particular that seemed to sing to him like the siren's song, luring him deeper and deeper into her mysteries. EJ was helpless to resist, drowning in her and couldn't bring himself to care.

Their day stretched out before them and EJ had made damn sure that her husband would be out of town until tomorrow so there was nothing keeping them from spending it together and the thought was an exciting one. An entire day where he could close his eyes and pretend that she was his and his alone. Every moment he spent with her he cared more and more that he wasn't the only man in her bed and EJ didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't prepared to deal with these suddenly intense feelings of possessiveness, they were so very new and alien to him. Even with Nicole he'd never experienced any feelings of jealousy, his wife seeming to have enough for both of them but with Sami his territorial feeling had been instantaneous.

It had been his first warning that this affair wasn't going to be like all his others.

That thought should have scared him or at least given him pause but EJ found him only wanting to pursue her more. His little cloakroom mouse was endlessly fascinating to him and again he wasn't sure why. All EJ knew was that they could just look at one another and have an entire conversation without uttering one syllable. Words seemed utterly redundant around her but there was also so much he wanted to say to her. And so it was with her - nothing but paradoxes. A naïve, innocent who blushed at everything but whom he found to be the sexiest, most arousing and beguiling temptress he'd ever met. A young woman who knew little of the way of the world but when EJ looked into her eyes it was like they contained the answers to every question he'd ever asked.

EJ's eyes swept down her body and he was suddenly impatient with his shirt hiding her body from his avid gaze. He undid the buttons of the shirt, one by and one and pulled back the material. Sami stirred a little in her sleep, the cool morning air stroking her body and tickling her as she slept. Her nipples puckered in protest to the sudden change in temperature and EJ's eyelids grew instantly heavy, watching those sweet buds peak like that. His mouth began to actually water at the thought of having her in his mouth again but EJ held himself back. They had all day and he was going to make good use of every precious second.

He reached out a hand and traced the softness of Sami's lips with it. She sighed and her lips parted and EJ wanted to taste her so badly but still he made himself wait. He trailed his fingers down her chin and neck, between the valley of Sami's breast and then lower still. His searching fingers found the black panties she was wearing and he carefully peeled them from her body without waking her. His hand returned to the little pale crinkly hairs at her apex and enjoyed a moment of running them back and forth through them. He wondered if she was wet for him already, even in her sleep, after such little contact and couldn't resist finding out for himself. His hand slipped between her legs, delving into her folds and finding their way to her opening. Gratifying moisture met his searching fingers and EJ made a low guttural sound in his chest at the discovery. His manhood jerked excitedly, knowing it could take her right then would EJ but allow it. He'd woken up already painfully hard and watching her sleep had only worsened his condition.

EJ withdrew his hand, eager for Sami to wake up now so he could make love to her properly. He pushed down the black boxers he'd been wearing and discarded them carelessly to one side. His hand then found one of her breasts, his fingers still glistening from her own juices and began to massage it, his grip becoming tighter and more demanding until Sami's eyes began to flicker open as a pleased little groan escaped her lips. She struggled to focus in the morning sunlight, momentarily disorientated as to where she was. Sami blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the man beside her, her sleep addled mind struggling to give her the ability to speak.

"Lucas…" she said blearily, her voice croaky with sleep.

She saw a flash of pain in EJ's eyes before it was replaced with anger. Sami tried to get her faculties to work so she could explain to him that she hadn't mistaken him for Lucas, how could he even think that? Rather Sami was trying to say that she was worried that Lucas was going to ring her hotel and find her not there, worried that they were going to be found out. That had been too hard a sentence to get out on her first attempt so it had ended up just being shortened to the other man's name. EJ didn't give her a chance to explain though, his jealousy at hearing her wake up with another man's name on her lips overriding any rational thought. He reacted instinctively, a males' need to claim his woman, mark her as his, surging through him.

Sami had been lying on her back with EJ propped up on his side along side her and without warning one hand grabbed her hip and pulled Sami onto her side as well, facing away from him. Sami tried to speak but EJ had already placed his hand on the back of her knee, yanking her leg up almost ninety degrees to her body, her knee bent and then the only sound she could make was a strangled gasp as he thrust himself into her. Oh god how could he be so big already she wondered in anguish as her body strained desperately to take him. Sami whimpered as EJ didn't give her any time to adjust to him, determined to punish her now for her perceived confusion. The pain was so utterly delicious that Sami didn't ever want it to end but soon enough her muscles had relaxed enough to accommodate his girth, even as he continued to grow inside of her. The copious amounts of moisture her body was producing at the excitement of being mounted so forcefully was helping lubricate his strokes very nicely as well. Nothing excited Sami more than when EJ was masterful with her.

EJ continued to hold her leg up in the air, his grip tight on the back on Sami's leg, intent on keeping her in place while he possessed her so vigorously from behind. Sami groaned loudly, clutching at the white sheets in front of her and burying her face into the pillow, already getting dangerously close to climaxing. Strained little grunting noises began to escape her lips and EJ knew she was getting close. It had caused an almost visceral response in him when she'd mistaken him for Lucas just then and all these primitive urges he didn't know he'd possessed had suddenly taken hold of him. He wanted to make sure that she never mistook him for her husband again, claimed her utterly so that all Sami could think about was him ever again.

EJ came inside of her silently, gritting his teeth against crying out, the muscles of his neck straining against the intense pleasure of feeling Sami join him, her choked cries of delirium filling the room and just as stimulating to EJ as the way her walls were ravenously convulsing around his swollen manhood as he spurted jets of his essence into her impatient core, filling it up with its sticky warmth. Sami gave a long, tired groan when she was done, her walls still fluttering pleasingly against his still hard length. EJ bent his head, a fine sheen of sweat coating his body as he remained possessively inside of her and spoke into her ear.

"Who was it that just made you come so hard sweetheart?" he challenged her, dropping Sami's leg down but only so his hand could claim her breast and tighten demandingly on it.

"EJ," she said shakily, her voice breathless as she still tried to recover from such a fierce bout of lovemaking.

"Who's seed is deep inside you right now?" he growled, his fingers finding her nipple and squeezing it hard, making her groan loudly.

"Yours EJ!" she said quickly, wanting to placate him but rather hoping he'd feel the need to make his point again, "It's yours!"

EJ pulled out of her then, much to Sami's disappointment but it was only to turn her onto her back again. He moved so that he was holding himself over her. Sami spread her legs without being asked to and EJ gave an approving growl at her eagerness.

"Are you sure?" he asked her roughly, pushing his turgid length as hard into Sami, drilling her core as deeply as he could and keeping it in that position, "Are you sure Samantha? I want you to be sure."

"OoohHH!" Sami made a strained gurgling sound at the feeling of this latest assault on her body, her eyes rolling back in her head, "Ye… yes EJ… oh god yes!"

"Who's the man between your legs right now Samantha?" he asked her gruffly, his breathing becoming forced again as he became steadily more aroused by their little game, "Say my name."

"EJ!" she moaned, "EJ… EJ… EJ…!"

"That's better," he growled approvingly, beginning to move inside her again, "Good girl."

EJ took her two more times after that, not letting her protest, just to make sure he'd made his point and that Sami was certain of who the man in bed with her was. It was only when she'd recovered the power of speech from EJ's last attempt at stamping his claim on her that she was allowed to explain.

"I didn't confuse you for Lucas you know," she told him, just as sweaty as he was now as she snuggled in against his chest, her breathing still uneven sounding, "I was just worried that he's going to ring the hotel and I'm not going to be there."

"So you went out for an early morning walk," said EJ unconcerned, feeling a ridiculously large wave of relief that he'd mistaken the meaning behind Sami's first word of the day.

Not that he hadn't thoroughly enjoyed their misunderstanding as it turned out but even EJ had been caught off guard by the almost violent need that had sprung up in him to impose his presence on her.

"I should go," said Sami with a heavy sigh.

"No," said EJ with a shake of his head, tightening his grip on her, "We're going to spend the day together."

"But…" she began to protest but EJ forestalled her.

"I've taken care of the details Samantha," he told her calmly, "Don't worry."

Sami knew that detail was Lucas and felt the now familiar stab of guilt at the thought of her husband. It was just that when she was in EJ's arms she couldn't seem to think beyond that.

"I'll need to get some of my things," said Sami, still trying desperately to be sensible, "I can't go around wearing what I was yesterday - what…"

"Would people think?" he finished for her teasingly.

"You're laughing at me," she said, pouting cutely.

"Never," he vowed to her, a twinkle in his eye, "And if you wish we can go back to your hotel and I will remain at a discrete distance…"

EJ answered her concerns before she could even voice them before continuing on.

"… and then we can spend the day together," he said calmly, "And then the night as well. How does that sound sweetheart?"

"It sounds…" Sami lifted her head from EJ's chest and looked at him with a little smile, "It sounds wonderful EJ."

[align=center]**oooOOOOooo**[/align]

Sami patted her last curl into place and checked herself in the mirror one last time and was surprised to see the large smile on her face in the reflection. The day that she'd just spent with EJ had been better than wonderful, it had been simply amazing. They'd walked around for a little bit, taking in the sights and then EJ had taken her into an art gallery and she'd simply loved it, having never been in such a place before. Then there had been the movies and even though it had been a matinee EJ had made sure that they were up the back, out of every ones way and Sami had soon found out why. His wandering hands had made it very hard for Sami to concentrate on the movie and there had almost been a repeat performance of what had happened the day before in a different movie theatre! After that they had some lunch together and for the first time Sami had dined al fresco and loved it. The whole time they'd talked and laughed together so much so that the hours had just flown by as though time no longer seemed to exist between the two of them.

They were back at his hotel now and Sami had just finished dressing for dinner. She was wearing the dress he'd bought for her and felt a little self conscious in it. It was far flashier than anything she'd ever worn before and didn't know if she'd have the class to be able to pull it off. Sami would have been happy going back to the same place they had dinner last night but EJ had cajoled her into going to 'The Crystal Twig' and she could hardly say no a second time. Sami tired to quash her nerves and walked out of the bathroom to see EJ waiting patiently for her. He was standing by the window, looking out into the nightscape, quietly smoking.

Her heart lurched in her chest painfully at how handsome he looked standing there and Sami couldn't believe this man had even looked at her twice. She must have made a slight sound because EJ turned his head and looked at her. His eyes flared at seeing her standing there, the desire instantly visible in his eyes and Sami's stomach tightened excitedly. EJ flicked his cigarette out the window and then walked over to her slowly, never taking his eyes off her. He stopped in front of her, his eyes sweeping over her freely.

"Samantha," he said huskily, "You take my breath away."

"Is it alright?" asked Sami, still concerned.

She looked down at herself and then back at him.

"I don't want to embarrass you EJ," she said nervously.

"Samantha," he said with a quirk of his lips, "Trust me my darling, there is no danger of that. You're going to put every other woman at the restaurant to shame."

Sami gave a little pleased smile at that, not really believing his flattery but it was still nice to hear.

"So should we go?" asked Sami, walking over to get her purse.

EJ watched her walk away from him, those full hips of hers swaying sexily and suddenly the thought of sharing her with a roomful of people was less than appealing. Sami picked up her purse and turned back around to face him.

"EJ?" she said questioningly when he hadn't moved, "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually there is one little thing," he told her.

"About the dress?" she asked anxiously, looking down at herself again.

"Not exactly," said EJ, walking up to her and Sami looked up at him in confusion.

Holding her gaze EJ slowly knelt before her, Sami watching him with drawn breath. His hands went to her calves and slowly moved upwards, under her skirt until he was at her panties. Sami's eyes widened as she felt his fingers hook into the little piece of satin and begin to drag them down her legs.

"EJ," she said hesitantly but he had already drawn them down to her ankles and was indicating that she should step out of them.

"I can't go out in public without any underwear on EJ!" she said, scandalised.

"Please sweetheart," he implored her throatily, "For me… it will be our little secret."

There was such a look of quiet desperation and intense need that Sami couldn't refuse him. She obediently stepped out of them and EJ tossed them to one side as her heart hammered noisily in her chest, hardly able to believe that she was actually doing this.

"Thank you sweetheart," said EJ huskily, looking up at her adoringly and then he seemed to become distracted, his hands sliding up her legs again, taking her dress skirt with it.

EJ pushed her skirt up to Sami's waist so he could observe his handiwork more closely. He leant forward as he kneeled in front of her and nuzzled his face against the soft curls covering her mound and Sami trembled. EJ felt her begin to shake and looked up at her, his gaze warm.

"Would you like me to keep going Samantha?" he asked her, his voice suddenly very deep sounding.

Sami blushed bright red but nodded, biting her lip. He'd only introduced this knew delight to her the day before she left to come here and Sami had to confess, after some initial reservations that her mind had often wandered back to that particular encounter, craving a repeat performance.

"Hold your skirt up for me sweetheart," he instructed her and Sami complied with shaking hands.

EJ's hands meanwhile went to her backside, massaging the naked globes with both of his hands before moving one of his hands to Sami's leg and slinging it over his shoulder, opening her up to his hungry gaze. Sami moaned loudly at the first touch of his lips to her core, his skilful tongue moving up and down her suddenly wet folds, savouring every last drop of her before his tongue penetrated her. Sami moaned again, the one leg she had to stand on beginning to shake and she felt both of EJ's hands return to her buttocks to keep her upright. She looked down and the sight of this giant of a man on his knees in front of her, servicing her needs made Sami just want to come right then. She felt his tongue seek out her nub and begin to flick at it and Sami's head lolled back, already feeling herself begin to tense in expectation of the orgasm EJ was about to give her after barely two minutes.

Why did dinner suddenly not seem like such a good idea…?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter NINE**

You don't love a woman because she is beautiful,

She is beautiful because you love her.  
><em>~ Anonymous ~ <em>

Sami and EJ walked into 'The Crystal Twig' together, arm and arm but Sami froze a little once she was inside, looking around herself. She'd thought Club Marlowe had been ritzy when she'd first seen it but this place easily out classed it and Sami felt her nerves return in full force at being there. And it really didn't help that she wasn't wearing any underwear either. It was exciting in one way but any moment she expected to be tapped on the shoulder by one of the impossibly classy looking women here and have them call her an adulterous tramp. EJ felt her tense beside him and he looked down at her with a warm smile.

"Relax sweetheart," he told her softly, "You belong here."

Sami looked back at him, taken aback that he should know exactly what she was thinking and say just the right thing to make her feel better.

"You put every other woman in the room to shame Samantha," he told her huskily, his eyes running over her face, "You look simply breathtaking tonight darling."

Despite her concerns Sami had to give a little smile at his words.

"You tell the prettiest lies EJ DiMera," she told him with a little quirk of her lips.

EJ tightened his hold on her arm then, his dark eyes suddenly flaring at her refusal to accept his words at face value. It was beyond EJ's comprehension that she couldn't see how beautiful she really was. It was her lack of guile above anything else that probably most separated Sami from his wife in EJ's eyes. Nicole was beautiful to be sure but there was an awareness of it by her that was decidedly unappealing. The way she used it to get what she wanted made it more of a hard, cold fact that kept you on edge rather than something that touched you deeply. Sami's beauty on the other hand brought EJ a deep sense of peace and rest because it was so natural and unrealised. To be around her was like taking a walk in sunshine in a grass covered meadow, your feet bare and the soft wind on your face. It suddenly became very important to EJ that Sami understand even a little bit what that meant for him.

"Samantha," he said, lowering his head towards her and speaking so only she could hear him, "You are a beauty beyond compare and the fact that you don't seem to know that and I feel as though it is beholden on me to prove it to you."

The hand that had been resting over the top of hers as she'd remained with an arm through the crook of EJ's arm fanned out, gently stroking the soft skin. Sami looked up at him wide eyed, feeling the sudden tension in his body, her heart beginning to race.

"Perhaps I need to take you back to the hotel right now sweetheart and prove to you once and for all what you're loveliness does to me," he offered thickly, his eyes suddenly hooded and Sami felt an answering need to what she could see in his eyes.

"Welcome to The Crystal Twig madame, monsieur."

The mood was broken by the sudden appearance of the hostess and EJ reluctantly dragged his eyes off Sami to return the woman's greeting, willing himself to calm down. A simple look from this woman had him all but undone and his hunger was no longer for food EJ found but they were there now and even though it was a very appealing thought to simply turn around and return to their bed at the hotel, they did need to eat. The hostess seated them both and bought menu's for them to peruse, leaving them to decide.

"There are no prices," said Sami, wrinkling her nose and looking at her menu which she could barely even read because most of the dishes were written in French.

"Only my menu has the prices Samantha," said EJ with a little smile.

"But…" Sami began to protest, frowning but EJ interrupted her.

"Order what you'd like to eat Samantha," he told her affectionately, "Don't concern yourself with the prices."

"But what if I order somethin' really expensive?" fretted Sami anxiously, leaning over her menu towards EJ and making sure to keep her voice down.

Sami had seen the prices at Club Marlowe which up until right then had been the fanciest place she'd ever been in and they were charging two dollars for a porterhouse steak! Sami had been scandalised, not believing anyone would ever pay that much for something that you could buy for less than seventy cents a pound at the supermarket. The Crystal Twig was far classier than even Club Marlowe and Sami dreaded to think what the prices in a place like this would be. Sami had a feeling you could spend an entire weeks rent before you even made it to the main course with no trouble at all and it didn't bear thinking about!

"Then I guess I'm going to have to wash a few more dishes tonight Samantha," said EJ teasingly, mimicking her actions and leaning over the top of his menu towards her and whispering loudly to her, finding her concerns to be very endearing.

Sami sat back, realising he was playing with her but she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Show me your menu EJ," she said and reached out a hand to take his, unable to stop the smile on her lips.

"I don't think so young lady," said EJ playfully, pulling the menu away from her grasping hands and giving her a mock censuring look, "You've got your menu, I've got mine… no sharing."

"EJ…" groaned Sami in complaint.

"Just decide what you'd like to eat Samantha," said EJ firmly but he was smiling as he said it, "Don't concern yourself about the price of anything. You are worth every penny and much more besides."

Sami struggled to believe that but she could see that EJ wasn't going to budge on his stance with not letting her see the price of anything. She and Lucas were always on such a tight budget that it was hard to let go of it though. Even growing up her parents had been very frugal when it came to money so to go out and spend in a couple of hours what she probably wouldn't make in a month working at the cloak room of Club Marlowe was a strange experience for Sami. EJ watched the play of emotions over her face and felt an almost painful surge of tenderness for this woman. She was so untouched by the world and EJ had an almost desperate need to show her that there was more to life than the little grey existence that marriage to Lucas Horton was eking out for her.

"I want to give you your hearts desire Samantha," he told her huskily, a truth that ran deeper than just what was on the menu in front of her but Sami didn't seen to pick up on that.

She gave a rueful smile and a bit of a self disparaging laugh as she looked down at her menu.

"I can't even read my heart's desire," she confessed with a roll of her eyes at her own ignorance, "What is this… French?"

"Yes," nodded EJ, watching her intently, captivated by her every word and action.

"Can you speak French?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes," he nodded calmly, "I studied it in school but only really came to appreciate the language when I lived in Paris for a few years."

"You lived in Paris?" repeated Sami in astonishment, her eyes widening, "Geez EJ, you've been all over haven't you - the only place you haven't been is Timbuktu I bet!"

"Actually I have been to Timbuktu," he told her impishly.

"Timbuktu isn't a real place EJ," she told him with a shake of her head, thinking he was teasing her, "It's a crazy made up name."

She stopped then and looked at EJ who was regarding her with great amusement.

"Isn't it?" she asked him, suddenly uncertain now.

"Timbuktu is in Africa sweetheart," he told her indulgently, a big smile on his lips.

"No it's not," she protested, almost certain he was still teasing her.

"It's in the West African nation of Mali to be more precise Samantha," he told her with a little laugh at her continuing disbelief, "And it looks like I'm going to have to take you there one day just to prove that it exists."

Sami didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that a place she'd always assumed to be made up existed and EJ had actually been there or him saying that he wanted to take her there. EJ could see that he'd rattled her a little and relented. The words about taking her with him on his next trip to Africa had been out of his mouth before he thought about it but the more he did the more EJ knew that was what he wanted to do. He wanted to travel the world with this woman and show her things that she'd only ever read of in books and never even dreamed of.

"Shall we order sweetheart?" he asked her, giving her an out which Sami took gratefully.

"I still can't read anything," she complained, "What is canerd ox framboses?"

Sami struggled to pronounce the foreign words.

"Canard aux framboises," EJ corrected her smoothly in what sounded like flawless French, at least it did to Sami, "Duck with raspberries."

Sami's eyebrows shot up at that, never having heard such an exotic combination before in her life. Who put fruit in their main meals she wondered - it was very strange.

"Okay," she said and EJ had to force himself not to laugh at her expression on hearing that, "What about gratin dolphins?"

EJ bit down on his inner lip… she really wasn't making this easy on him.

"Gratin dauphinois," he correctly guessed what Sami had meant to say, "Potatoes with melted cheese on them."

"Oh," said Sami, relieved that was something at least she recognised, "Then why didn't they say that?"

"They did," said EJ with an impish wink, "In French."

"It all sounds so fancy when you put it in French," said Sami in amazement, "I bet even a ham sandwich sounds good in French."

"Sandwich au jambon," he translated for her and Sami giggled at how that sounded, making EJ chuckle as well.

"Alright Mr I've been to Timbuktu," she said cheekily, "What is les cusses de grenola?"

EJ's smile widened in anticipation of what she was going to make of this.

"Les cuisses de grenouilles," he corrected her effortlessly and then paused for affect, "Frogs legs."

Sami's mouth dropped open at that and EJ couldn't help himself any longer, bursting into laugher.

"You're teasing me!" she tried to glare at him but found she couldn't, joining in with EJ's laughter.

"No I'm not darling," he grinned, shaking his head at how adorable she was.

"Are you telling me French people eat frog's legs?" asked Sami in horror, "For real?"

"Indeed they do," said EJ in amusement, "It's not as popular dish in France as is often made out but it is still definitely eaten."

"Why would anyone want to eat a slimy frog's legs?" asked Sami in astonishment.

"They're not bad," he told her conversationally, "A little bit of work with all those bones but…"

"_You've_ eaten them?" she squeaked in shock, looking at EJ like he was crazy.

"Indeed I have Samantha," he said, still very tickled by her reactions.

"Oh," said Sami, sitting back in her chair, clearly uncertain about what to make of that piece of information.

"Tell you what sweetheart," he said kindly, "Why don't I order for the both of us?"

"No frog's legs?" she quizzed him hesitantly.

"No frog's legs," he promised her and then gave her a warm smile, "Trust me."

Fifteen minutes later Sami was looking down at her appetizer with great interest before looking back at EJ as he poured the wine he'd ordered to go with it.

"What is it?" she asked him curiously.

EJ had rabbled off a great string of things in French when he'd ordered and Sami had no idea what had been said, too busy being impressed by how educated and well bred EJ was.

"Foie gras de canard," he informed her blithely.

"Do I want to know what that is?" she asked uncertainly, not quite able to identify the pink/grey mousse looking thing on her plate that was elegantly presented with garnishes and little pieces of toasted bread.

"Try it first and then I'll tell you," he did a deal with her, "And this Sauternes that I've just poured will be an excellent accompaniment to it, I promise."

Sami looked at the sparkling white wine and was sure EJ would be right, not knowing a thing about wines herself.

"Just put a little of it on the toast," he prompted her, starting to do the same with his to show her, "And tell me what you think."

Sami followed EJ's example and placed some of the strange concoction on her toast and tentatively brought it to her lips, taking a bite of it. EJ watched her face with interest to see her reactions.

"It… it tastes kind of buttery… and light… and…" Sami struggled to find words to describe this taste.

She'd never had something both so subtle yet so rich on her palate at the same time and it was simply amazing.

"Do you like it?" he asked her curiously, watching the many expressions flick over her face.

"I… I love it EJ!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up and shaking her head at the wonder of it all, "What is it, I've never tasted anything this good before in my life?"

"Duck liver's," he told her with a smile.

Sami looked down at her plate and frowned. She'd had calves liver before in kidney and liver pies of course but it certainly hadn't tasted anyway as near as good as this did.

"They force feed the duck or sometimes goose until they are nice and plumb then take the livers," he explained, "That's why it tastes the way it does. From there they make mousse's like you're eating and pâtés."

"It's wonderful EJ," she said in real awe, "I never imagined somethin' like that could taste this great!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it sweetheart," he said with a big smile, reliving his first taste of the little treat vicariously through her eyes, "I think you'll find the entrée I've ordered just as much of a treat."

Another fifteen minutes later when the entrée EJ had promised had arrived and Sami was looking down at it she wasn't so sure. Sami looked up at EJ who was smiling back at her calmly.

"These look like… are they… they can't be…?" Sami seemed to be having difficulty finding the right words.

"Les escargots," he supplied happily for her and then confirmed her worst fears, "Snails."

"EJ!" she said in horror, looking down at her plate full of snail shells and then back at EJ who was starting to laugh again, "I'm not eating slugs!"

"Snails sweetheart," he corrected her with a grin, "And you really must try them. Done right they are a simply amazing dish."

Sami looked down and had to admit the wonderful smells wafting up from her plate did seem very enticing but she couldn't quite get past the sight of all of those hard looking shells on her plate. EJ stepped in, taking one of the shells on his plate and competently plucking out the soft snail contained within. It didn't look anymore tempting to Sami out of the shell but EJ held it out to her over the table, looking at her encouragingly.

"Trust me sweetheart," he said throatily, "Haven't you enjoyed all the things I've asked of you?"

Sami flushed then, having a sudden memory of EJ on his knees in front of her, pleasuring her endlessly with his mouth and tongue which had been a new delight to her and then another of the first time he'd asked her to touch herself for him. There had been nothing that EJ had shown her so far that hadn't left Sami begging for more and she doubted that this would be any different. She took a deep breath and leant forward, taking the offered escargot from EJ's fork. She wrinkled up her face in preparation for being disgusted but it never came. Instead there was a gentle herby flavour of garlic and nutty brown butter that hit her senses, the snail having soaked up the glorious combination and making it a little piece of heaven in her mouth.

The surprise on Sami's face that it was that good made EJ smile again, wishing he had some way of bottling these moments of first between Sami and himself so he could keep them forever. The way she'd trusted him enough to try something so foreign to her was an aphrodisiac in of its self to EJ and he wished yet again that they hadn't left their room but then he wouldn't have had all of the enjoyment of watching Sami discover a whole new world. The rest of the dinner had flown by for EJ, finding time no longer had any meaning when he was around her. He'd relented over the main meal, impressed by how she'd handled herself with the first two courses and ordered coq au vin which Sami had been very relieved to find out only meant chicken with wine and mushrooms. They were waiting for their dessert now and just enjoying each other's company but as relaxed as they both were there was this ever growing need that they both shared to be along again… soon.

"So what was it that you ordered for dessert?" she asked him teasingly, "You're not going to make me eat chocolate coated turtles or anything like that are you?"

"Not this time darling," he grinned good naturedly, "This time it is chaussons aux pommes… apple turnovers."

"Well that's a relief," she giggled, surprised that she could even fit in another course but somehow they'd managed to give just the right amount of each course so far that you got a good taste of it but didn't feel too full at the end of it.

She looked at EJ then and smiled.

"I have to use the powder room," she told him, "Would you excuse me EJ?"

"Of course sweetheart," he said, standing up and pulling back her chair so Sami could stand up.

She and Lucas were long past the point of him standing when she entered or left a room and Sami really liked that EJ always did it for her. Whatever else EJ DiMera's faults might be, bad manners could never be considered one of them. Sami smiled her thanks to him and then started to head towards the powder room. EJ watched her leave him, the gentle sway of those luscious hips of her in the green dress that fit her like a glove leaving nothing to the imagination. The knowledge that there was nothing under that dress except for Sami when it came to her panties was something that had been titillating EJ all evening. Why the hell had he ordered dessert when they could be having a 'dessert' of their own back at the hotel he wondered to himself in frustration.

EJ sat back down, ordering himself to calm down and be patient. What did it say about him if he couldn't even get through an entire meal with Sami without wanting to cut it short to be with her intimately again. But the surprising thing was and this was the first time that EJ had ever experienced it, any time they spent together was an intimate one, whether they were making love or just talking. There was something about Sami for EJ that turned the mundane into an event and it was an intoxicating thing for a man who had become so jaded with the world. EJ wondered rather despondently how he was going to be expected going back to having just brief little intermittent interludes with Sami from now on, knowing he'd always be craving more.

Sami reappeared across the room and EJ realised he'd been staring at the bathroom door without having noticed it, waiting with almost bated breath for her return. This woman was turning him into a complete sap but he simply didn't care. She started to walk back to their table when a man rounded a corner and walked straight into her. EJ tensed as Sami stumbled backwards at the impact but she was saved from falling by the other man's quick reaction as he grabbed her and held her upright. Instantly EJ was on guard, his territorial male instincts kicking in as he watched the other man with Sami, not liking what he was seeing when the man didn't let go of Sami straight away.

It looked like dessert would have to wait for a little bit longer…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter TEN**

Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it.  
><em>Thomas Fuller<em>

"I'm so sorry miss," said the man that had crashed into Sami as he helped her regain her balance, his arms still around her waist as they stood close together, "Are you alright?"

Sami was recovering from the shock of their little collision and looked up at the man. He was in his early twenties probably, light brown hair and incredibly blue eyes, so blue in fact she couldn't help but stare at them for a second in surprise and then realised she must look a bit silly.

"I'm fine," she said hastily, flushing a little, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" he asked with a little laugh, smiling down at her, "It was all my fault, rounding the corner like that. Did I hurt you at all?"

EJ watched Sami and the newcomer from their table, he couldn't hear what they were saying but their body languages spoke volumes. Whilst the man had removed his hands from Sami's waist he was still touching her, hands on her upper arms. Even though it had been an instinctive gesture on the man's behalf no doubt to grab at Sami and stop her from falling after their collision it drove EJ practically insane to think of this man's hands, however inadvertently, anywhere near Sami. There was something about the knowledge that Sami was standing there without underwear talking to another man that just pushed EJ's button's unbelievably. And when it became clear that the interloper had no inclination to step away from Sami any time soon EJ could feel his blood pressure raising.

The man dropped his hands away from Sami at last but he was still standing far too closely to the young woman for EJ's liking. Sami hadn't seemed to notice and he could tell by her hand gestures that she was a little flustered by the turn of events. EJ stood up, walking over to where the two were standing, his long legs covering the distance quickly and not taking his eyes off them for a moment. Sami saw him coming over the other man's shoulder and smiled at him and the man turned around to see who she was looking at.

"Are you alright darling?" asked EJ solicitously as he reached them, immediately moving up to Sami and putting his arm around her waist and drawing her towards him and away from the other man.

"Yes," said Sami, looking very embarrassed now, "I'm such a klutz…"

"Nonsense," said the younger man quickly, "It was my fault entirely. I've got to stop racing around like that but it's a bit of an occupational hazard when you're a test pilot I suppose."

EJ just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the other man's gratuitous attempt to impress Sami with his occupation because it was unlikely that little nugget of information was for EJ's benefit.

"Wow," said Sami, suitably impressed, "I've never met a test pilot before - that must be some job huh?"

"It's a living," smiled the man, pleased with her reaction, "Actually I'm flying in an air show on Saturday - you should come. I'll get you tickets - by way of apology for nearly knocking you off your feet - for the both of you of course."

"Well that's very generous of you…" EJ began, doubting that he was included in that invitation by choice.

"Skip," supplied the young man easily.

"Skip," repeated EJ coolly, "But my wife and I…"

EJ drew Sami tighter to him as he said that, making it very clear to the other man to whom Sami belonged. Sami gave a bit of a start and looked up at him wide eyed at his lie. They both wore wedding rings so Skip would be none the wiser seeing as they were married… just to other people.

"… are only in town for another day," said EJ smoothly, "So unfortunately we will have to decline your generous offer."

"Well that's a shame," said the cocky young man, his eyes lingering on Sami as he said that and it was all EJ could do not reach over and punch him out for taking such liberties, "Some other time perhaps?"

"Yes," said EJ with a cold smile, "Perhaps. Dessert has just arrived sweetheart."

EJ could see the waiter delivering the sweets to their table across the room.

"We should be getting back," he continued on.

"Okay," said Sami, oblivious to the male posturing that was going on around her, "Good luck with the air show Skip."

"Why thank you," said the young man with a confident and charming smile, "I'll be thinking of you when I do my loop da loops."

He winked at her then and EJ ground his teeth together wondering who the hell this little upstart thought he was. Sami smiled sweetly at the other man, not wanting to seem rude but EJ was already ushering her back to their table, leaving the other man standing there. They were almost finished with their desserts and it was becoming increasingly obvious to Sami that something was wrong. EJ suddenly seemed on edge and a bit distracted and she'd worried that she'd done something wrong.

EJ for his part was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the fact that Skip who was sitting a few tables over with some friends kept on looking over and checking out Sami who had her back to him. It was filling EJ with a murderous rage and the feelings spilt over so much so that he was now resenting sharing Sami with absolutely everyone in the room at that moment. He always had to share her with that husband of hers and he just suddenly had this voracious need to have her all to himself at last.

"Are you done sweetheart?" he asked her abruptly, having barely spoken to her since they'd sat down again, all of his energies concentrated on glaring at Skip and holding himself in check.

EJ could feel his control weakening and the need to get Sami away from all these people and especially that cocky fly boy was becoming a driving force in him.

"Ah yes," said Sami hesitantly, unsure why he was being so abrupt all of a sudden, "EJ…?"

But EJ was already signalling the waiter and paying for the meal, the sum of which would have made Sami pass out if she hadn't already been sitting down and before she knew it the valet was handing EJ his keys and helping her into his car. It had been a whirlwind of activity and Sami's head was spinning as she sat in the car on the way back to the hotel. She snuck a look at EJ's profile in the dark, his eyes fixed determinedly on the road in front of him, his face inscrutable.

"EJ?" she said softly, her voice clearly worried, "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong… did I embarrass you at the restaurant…?"

EJ turned his head and looked at her sharply, surprised that she should ask such a thing. He'd been too caught up with his dark thoughts about what he'd like to do to Skip if he ever saw that little upstart again to notice what he was doing to Sami. He saw even in the low light the anxiousness on Sami's face and cursed himself for being so self involved. There was an alley way up ahead and without warning EJ suddenly turned into it, parking the car off the street and away from prying eyes. Sami gasped in surprise at his abrupt action and she looked over at EJ in confusion, racking her brains to try and figure out what she'd done to upset him so because he was clearly upset. EJ didn't let her speak though, leaning over and dragging her into a hungry kiss, his mouth plundering hers deeply until they were both breathless.

"I wanted to kill him," EJ groaned against her mouth before returning to kissing her again.

"Wh… who?" asked Sami breathlessly when he finally broke the kiss, completely at a loss to know what EJ was talking about.

"That man in the restaurant," growled EJ, his hand at the back of Sami's neck.

"It was an accident," said Sami in surprise, still struggling to catch her breath again, "Skip was just…"

"Don't!" he said sharply, kissing her savagely at that, hating hearing her say that man's name.

Sami whimpered under the onslaught and EJ immediately softened his kisses but they were still demanding.

"He wanted you," grunted EJ, a hand going to her breast as he buried his other hand in her hair, gently tugging on it to make Sami tilt her head to one side and give him free reign to the pale expanse of her neck which she did happily.

Sami's eyes widened at that this information but finding it hard to concentrate with EJ's hand on her breast and mouth on her body.

"That's crazy EJ," she managed to protest and felt his hand tighten on her breast as she did.

"He wanted you Samantha," he corrected her determinedly, looking at her fiercely, "And I wanted to kill him because of it."

"I think you're imagining it EJ," she told him with a bemused shake of her head, "He was just bein' friendly is all."

"Do you think I don't know what the face of a man who desires you looks like Samantha?" asked EJ tightly, his fingers tightening a little in her hair inadvertently, "When I look in the mirror everyday and see it on my own face?"

His admission Sami shocked Sami but she still couldn't see what the problem was.

"But EJ I don't want him," she said with a frown, "So even if it's true what you're saying what does it matter?"

"It matters because I don't like him looking at you, thinking about what you would look naked and in his bed," growled EJ, pulling her towards him possessively.

"I don't think he was thinking that at all EJ," said Sami blushing at even the thought of such a thing but feeling like EJ was over reacting, "Why would you even think such a thing?"

"Because it was what I was thinking the moment I laid eyes on you," EJ told her grimly, still obviously upset about the other man's interest.

Sami sat back then, pulling away from his touch and regard him steadily for a long moment.

"I don't want him," she said finally, "He can think whatever he wants but nothing changes that fact EJ."

EJ moved restlessly in his seat, knowing what she was saying was true but as he'd never had to deal with feelings of jealousy and possessiveness before and was quite surprised to find that logic did nothing to assuage those feelings.

"What's going to make you stop stewin' about it EJ?" she asked him softly, putting a hand over his as it rested on his knee.

Sami just wanted to make things right between them again. This was their last night together before the reality of their situation returned and they had to deal with returning to Salem and all the complications that would entail. Sami just wanted one more night where she could pretend there was just the two of them and no one else existed and lose herself in that. That wasn't going to happened while EJ was still so upset, her words of reassurance not being helpful so far obviously.

"I go back and kill him with my bare hands," returned EJ quickly, not needing to think about it at all.

Sami pulled a face at that.

"I don't think that's such a great idea EJ," she said ruefully, "I don't think prison is how either of us wants this night to end. Is there somethin' else that will make you feel better EJ?"

EJ quietly considered her question, trying to organise his jumbled thoughts. He'd reacted to the other man's interest in Sami on such an instinctual, primitive level that his brain really hadn't been involved which made it hard to find a rational answer to her question. It should have been enough that Sami told him she wasn't interested in the other man but for some reason it wasn't. If EJ had been in a better frame of mind to analyse things a little more clearly he would have no doubt come to the conclusion that this had as much to do with the husband she went home to every day after seeing him as it did with Skip.

"Talk to me EJ," she whispered, moving closer and cupping his face in her hands and beginning to press soft kisses to his forehead, cheeks… all over his face.

"He touched you, he looked at you, wanted you," said EJ thickly, listing both Skip's and Lucas' heinous crimes, closing his eyes as she began to rain gentle kisses down on him.

EJ's hands went to her hips, grabbing onto them tightly and opening his eyes to pin her down with his heated gaze.

"I need to know that I'm the only man you want Samantha," he told her urgently, holding on so tightly to her hips that Sami was sure she'd show bruises for it tomorrow.

Sami found it difficult to comprehend how EJ could even have a moment's doubt about that considering what had already passed between them but there was a naked vulnerability to his face that she'd never seen before so she let it pass, deciding actions would speak louder than words in this instance. She disentangled herself from EJ and silently moved, climbing between their seats and onto the quite spacious back seat. EJ turned around in his seat and looked at her in surprise. Sami crooked a finger at him and gave a little smile, silently encouraging him to join her.

EJ knew Sami was very self conscious in public places about them being in anyway demonstrative and seeing as people were still milling around on the streets at the end of the alley he was a bit taken aback by her actions. He quickly got over it though when Sami held his gaze when he didn't move immediately to join her and undid the zip at the back of her dress and pushed down her bodice, revealing her slip covered breasts to him. EJ practically scrambled to join her on the back seat on seeing that. As soon as he was on the back seat Sami straddled him, kneeling over him and sitting back on her haunches so that she wasn't actually sitting in his lap but rather above it.

"This is how much I want you EJ," she breathed, pushing down straps of her slip and revealing her naked breasts to him, fearlessly unconcerned that someone might see her.

That wasn't quite true actually. Sami's heart was beating wildly in her chest at the thought that someone might suddenly appear beside the car and tap on the glass but she wanted EJ to be sure of her feelings for him more than she feared being caught in such a compromising position. Besides, there was something particularly erotic to Sami to be so brazen in a public place, adding to the thrill of the moment. Sami continued to take charge, taking EJ's head in her hands and guiding it to one breast, thrusting a nipple into his mouth. EJ worked on it eagerly, doing all the things that delighted her and soon Sami's core was aching painfully and dripping wet. She pulled him off one now swollen teat and directed him towards the other impatiently waiting bud. EJ happily obliged, the soft groaning noises he was making against her breast making Sami even wetter.

Whilst EJ worked hard at pleasuring them both Sami knew that he must be getting painfully confined by this stage. One hand moved between their bodies and undid his zipper, easing his already engorged length from his trousers for him. EJ moaned his gratitude, throwing his head back against the car seat and trying not to come from the first touch of her hand to his aching member.

"I don't want a boy EJ," she whispered in his ear, moving herself over him so that her swollen, wet folds brushed along his sensitive tip causing little guttural sounds of delight to be wrung from deep inside of him, "I want a man."

"Samantha please," he said achingly, pulling on her hips and trying to make that tight heat of hers finally encase him, "I need you sweetheart."

Sami resisted him though, her hands going to his and pulling them off her body.

"Not yet," she purred in his ear and EJ gave a helpless grown.

Sami continued to tantalise him, rubbing her sex against his, telling him all her secrets - like how it felt when he'd come inside of her, describing the sensation in minute detail and making EJ whimper in frustration that he wasn't doing that right now. She told him about how she loved it so much when he had his fingers inside of her, his tongue on her nub, pleasuring her until she was hoarse from screaming out her joy for him. On and on she went, titillating him with her words and her body, full breasts rubbing up against his chest as she teased him mercilessly.

EJ was completely under her spell, thrilling to every word that dropped from her lips, every touch of her body to his. The whole time EJ could feel himself getting bigger and harder as she drove him to the point of madness. Sami had stopped talking now, starting to kiss him then, languid, deep kisses that belied the growing urgency in EJ's body. EJ's plight was worsened when he felt one of her hands go down between their bodies and encircle his pulsating manhood, beginning to stroke it into ever greater stiffness.

"Samantha," he protested thickly, finally managing to drag his mouth from hers, "I'm getting too big sweetheart, you have… have to stop, you won't be able to take me."

Sami just gave him a knowing little smile and increased her pace and pressure on his impressively swelling member, encouraging him to an ever greater girth and EJ groaned loudly, realizing what her intent was.

"I want a man that makes me scream when I have to take him EJ," she told him breathlessly, their foreplay having had its effect on her as well.

She leant down and whispered in EJ's ear again, arms tightly around his neck.

"Take me EJ," she implored him, "Make me scream."

That snapped what precious little control EJ had had up until that point and he couldn't endure waiting any longer. In one fluid motion he swung Sami down so that she was on lying on her back on the car seat and pushed her skirt up to her waist, the material of her dress crumpled around her waist now as her breasts still lay bare to his hot gaze as well. He pushed her legs apart, moving over the top of her but with the last of his strength he hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he asked her raggedly, looking down at her pleadingly, "This is going to hurt and I don't know if I can take it slowly sweetheart - don't let me hurt you Samantha!"

"I want it hard EJ!" she told him breathlessly, her excitement matching his, "I want you, take what you need EJ - make me scream!"

The last of EJ's restraint was gone now and he just had to have what was being so freely offered. He mounted her in a single thrust and Sami did scream then, the sudden white hot pain of having to take him so suddenly when he was that big ripping through her. For a second she thought she might black out from it, her hands grabbing desperately at his shoulders to brace herself against the pain but as quickly as it had come it was gone again as her body worked frantically to accommodate his vast size. Sami groaned weakly then as her muscles relaxed, starting to enjoy the feeling of him inside of her but EJ was already beginning to thrust roughly in and out of her, beyond any kind of ability to stop himself now.

"Samantha!" he gasped, concern mixed in with his lust but his strokes were becoming more fierce as his arousal all but took over completely.

"Don't stop!" she begged him, closing her eyes against the intense pleasure/pain of it all, "Don't stop EJ - give me more!"

EJ was beyond excited that Sami had taken it upon herself to do this for him. The fact that she wanted him so big before claiming her did things to EJ that he just couldn't fathom. He loved that she was being so wild for him, so unfettered and it made him drive himself harder and deeper into her with each thrust knowing she'd done it all for him, only for him. EJ wasn't even sure if he'd be able to bring Sami to climax before he was done, having no way to slow himself down at this point. His last thought before he lost himself totally in this woman was that he'd spend a lot of time making it up to her later but then it was too late. EJ buried himself deeply in her one last time and then there was the glorious sensation of him emptying himself into her, his hips pumping frantically as he howled his pleasure out for Sami and anyone in a two mile radius to hear.

[center]**oooOOOOooo**[/center]

Sami began to give uncontrolled gasping groans of intense pleasure as EJ drove her relentlessly towards her next orgasm. They'd barely made it in the door of their hotel room before he was stripping the clothes from her body and taking her almost like a wild animal which Sami found deeply thrilling. Despite the release she'd given him in the car EJ still seemed intent on claiming her utterly and Sami couldn't be happier to oblige. He wrung such incredible depths of pleasure from her body each and every time they were together like this that even now Sami had trouble comprehending it.

"EJ!" she moaned, throwing her head back but that was about all she could do with the position he had her in.

As much as she enjoyed taking charge like she did in the car there was also something deeply thrilling to Sami when she was utterly at EJ's mercy and she was left in no doubt that EJ found it to be an equally stimulating experience. He'd lain her back on the bed, kneeling in front of Sami and rested her legs up against his shoulders before entering her slowly, making Sami clutch at the bed sheets as he did, her body still aching from his last assault but hungry for more. As soon as EJ had embedded his entire straining length into Sami's tightness EJ moved over her, keeping her legs against his shoulders and pressing them back towards Sami's chest as he held himself just over her. Her muscles protested, finding him difficult to accommodate in this new position but their complaints soon gave way to something far more pleasurable. EJ moved her yet again, lying them both on their sides but keeping her in that position. He gripped her hips tightly then and began to move inside of her.

Sami was always tight but in this position EJ felt like every time he pulled out it became harder to reclaim her, especially as he continued to swell and thicken with each passing moment. EJ had total control of their lovemaking at that moment so why did he still feel like Sami was the one possessing him? She'd blown his mind in the car, staggered him with what she'd done for him and the memory of it only served to inflame his senses even more.

"You're my woman!" he grunted, still intent on marking his territory despite what she'd done for him in the car, "Mine!"

"OohHHH!"

Sami couldn't answer that because he'd moved just the smallest amount and now that rigid length of his had found a home so deep inside of her that Sami had no words. Her toes curled and her face screwed up as her orgasm swept everything before it, ripping through her. She bounced around helplessly on the bed, EJ still holding her firmly in position as he continued to drill her relentlessly throughout the whole thing. She came and then she came again, just as hard because of his assault on her and wondered if you could die from this much pleasure. EJ listened to her moans of ecstasy, felt the way she was convulsing frantically around his painfully engorged staff and then he was joining her, crying out loudly as he spurt great wads of his seed into her quivering heat. It was a sensation beyond compare, climaxing inside this woman and EJ feared he'd never be able to get enough of it. Even as he delivered the last of his hot, sticky goodness into her he was already craving their next encounter.

[center]**oooOOOOooo**[/center]

"Lean forward darling," murmured EJ softly and Sami happily complied.

They were in the bathroom, Sami emerged up to her chest in hot, fragrant water as she took a bath. EJ sat beside the bath on a stool, dressed only in his dark trouser pants. Sami did as EJ asked and leant forward, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

"Nice," she sighed contentedly as she turned her head and rested one cheek on her bent knees.

Steam filled the room as EJ methodically began to wash her back with the wash cloth he had in his hand, dipping it in the hot bath water before moving it in circular motions all over Sami's back. It always surprised Sami, the contrasts of this man. One moment he could be taking her roughly in the back seat of a car and the next he could be so very tender with her and Sami loved it all. He finished with her back after a long few minutes and he indicated she should lie back again.

Sami sat back as he instructed, her skin pink from being in such hot water as she settled back against the end of the bath tub again. Stray tendrils of hair had escaped the loose bun on top of her head and hung down around her face, curling slightly with the all the moisture and tiny drops of condensation beaded her nose and forehead and EJ wondered if he'd ever seen anything sexier in his entire life.

"Join me EJ," she said with a little smile, seeing the predatory way he was looking at her.

"The bath tub is uncomfortably short for me," he said with a shake of his head and then quirked his lips, "Besides, I'm rather enjoying the view from right here thank you darling."

EJ's eyes strayed down to her breasts then, the water not quite reaching her breasts unless Sami sunk down deeper in the bath. EJ dipped the wash cloth he was still holding in the water before holding it above Sami and squeezing, letting the water drop onto her body from a great height. It hit her chest and coursed down between the valley of her chest and EJ watched the waters progress with great interest and Sami gave a little sigh of pleasure. He repeated the process but this time the stream of water's target was one pert nipple which beaded nicely for EJ when the flow of water hit it. Her other breast received the same treatment.

God but her breasts drove him to distraction.

It was strange but he'd always been attracted to long legs on women over anything else before this, so like everything else that was to do with Sami, this was a first for him. EJ dropped the wash cloth he'd been holding back into the water with a plop and dragged a knuckle down one of her breasts, teasing the stiffened nub he'd just created. Sami gave a little smile and settled back against the back of the bath tub, watching him through half closed eyes. EJ's hand drifted lower, under the water and between her legs.

"I was so rough with you tonight," he said huskily, his fingers stroking at her core gently.

"I loved it EJ," she said dreamily, "It makes me want to come again just thinking about it."

EJ couldn't help himself when she said things like that to him, inserting a finger into her depths. Sami gasped and sat up a little straighter which only succeeded in helping his digit penetrate her more deeply.

"EJ," she said breathlessly as he began to move his finger in and out of her steadily, watching the growing excitement on her face.

"I can't get enough of making you come Samantha," EJ told her a little unsteadily as his own body started to respond in kind.

"Oh god yes!" she moaned, closing her eyes as the excitement built in her body as much from his words as to what he was doing to her body.

EJ inserted another finger into her core and Sami gripped the edges of the bath tightly and threw her head back, soft panting moans beginning to escape her lips. EJ watched her in fascination as she began to head towards a climax already, his thumb moving to her highly sensitised nub and beginning to rub on it for her. Sami cried out, her breathing becoming forced and irregular as her hips took over, beginning to ride his fingers more fully now. The water lapped at her breasts which were moving rapidly with every straining breath of hers and EJ's free hand moved to one of them, pinching one nipple between his thumb and fingers and making her beg for more. EJ began to tug on the tightened bud in time with his penetrations and it took barely any time to bring Sami to climax that way. She bucked up in that last second, water sploshing over the sides of the tub as she spasmed helplessly around his fingers, trying not to scream as loudly as she wanted to.

When EJ was satisfied that she was done he reluctantly removed his fingers from her heat, reaching up with that hand to cup her face and begin to slowly kiss her, drinking from the sweetness of her mouth deeply. EJ finally stopped kissing her only to continue further down her body, leaning further over the tub so he could kiss his way down her long neck and down her chest until he was finally at the nipple that he'd been so energetic with. It was more pink and swollen then it's twin from EJ's forceful treatment of it. He took the distended nub into his mouth, suckling on it gently and lavishing it with gentle attention with his tongue, a silent apology for his former roughness with it. Sami purred and settled back more comfortably in the tub again, her body still pulsating pleasingly from her release and his tender ministrations to her aching teat feeling utterly sublime. EJ finally lifted his head from her breast and fixed her with an almost desperate stare that made Sami's stomach drop almost painfully, suddenly feeling very anxious.

"We can't go back to how it was between us in Salem Samantha," he told her achingly, "_I _can't go back to how it was."

Sami pulled back, looking at him with a suddenly distraught expression on her face.

"You… you want to end it?" she asked him, her heart breaking at the thought as she fought back tears.

Sami always felt like the end was near in their relationship based on EJ's past history and she tried to always be prepared for it but he'd lulled her into a false sense of security these last couple of days and in particular seeing as she'd just climaxed by his own hand.

"No!" said EJ sharply, his hand cupping her face as he looked at her intently, "I don't want this to end Samantha - the exact opposite in fact. I can't go back to seeing you every few days, not now, not after this time away. I have to see you everyday Samantha."

"But we can't EJ," she protested, taken aback, "It would be impossible."

"I'm not going to be without you for days on end anymore Samantha," said EJ determinedly, holding her gaze steadily, "I can't and I won't."

"But how would that work EJ?" she asked hopelessly, "We both have spouses and I work and…"

"We'll find a way sweetheart," interrupted EJ earnestly, "But I have to see you every day from now on, even if it's for a moment or I will lose my mind completely."

EJ knew he should have been more worried than he was about making such a revealing statement to her but all he cared about right then was that it was the truth. Sami stared back at him wide eyed, her heart beating erratically in her chest at his impassioned statement. Why did hearing those kinds of words from his lips make her just melt inside she wondered hopelessly? She felt the same way but had no idea how that could possibly work.

"Samantha?" said EJ hoarsely, watching the many expressions pass over her face intently.

Impossible, impractical, illogical and dangerous.

Those were all the words she should have said but it wasn't the word that escaped her lips on a sigh.

"Yes."

EJ's eyes flared triumphantly as he leaned in for a hungry kiss, obliterating every other concern Sami had with his passion.

_And so the lover's sank ever deeper into one another…_


End file.
